Lua, rosas e poesia
by lizziecamp
Summary: Depois de anos trancafiada, Belle terá que aprender a viver na cidade de Storybrooke. Entre os vários personagens curiosos que habitam a cidade, ela conhece Ruby, a garçonete do Granny's Dinner. A troca de olhares e sorrisos é quase que imediata, e a cumplicidade se torna cada vez maior. Será que Ruby mostraria a Belle seu maior segredo? * SHIP: BELLE & RUBY espero que gostem (:
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Eu estava com medo, muito medo. E pode parecer idiotice dizer isso, quer dizer, você vai olhar e pensar: "Um monstro, um animal feroz tendo medo, que espécie de lobo você é? Fraco?" Mas eu tive medo de machucá-la aquela noite mais do que já tive em toda à minha vida. Ela despertava em mim o meu lado mais humano, mas ainda sim não estava segura. Desde que a maldição fora quebrada eu não sabia mais se era capaz de controlar meus instintos como antes, e eu tinha certeza de que eles estavam voltando. Podia dizer isso pela forma como os cheiros tinham se tornado tão detectáveis há quilômetros de distância, e como a carne vermelha me voltava parecia novamente tão convidativa.

Ela não pareceu ter receio em nenhum momento desde que havíamos nos conhecido, talvez por nunca ter me visto naquela forma. Nunca ter visto minha real natureza, mas eu sentia que era hora de contar. Pela janela, vi a lua cheia surgindo junto ao pôr do sol. Segurei minha capa vermelha, levando-a a meu rosto, e algumas lágrimas caíram. Levantei, precisava de coragem. Usava um shorts curto jeans, meia calça preta por baixo dele, uma regata branca e uma camisa xadrez por cima. Embora eu tivesse planejado essa noite mais que todas as outras, eu tinha plena certeza de que não sabia como agir.

A pensão estava vazia, a não ser pelo quarto da vovó. Quando escutei a campainha, senti meu coração subir pela garganta, eu tinha a certeza de que era ela. Desci as escadas com tamanha ansiedade que era difícil esconder o quanto eu tinha esperado por aquele momento. Ao abrir a porta, lá estava ela em um belo vestido azul escuro. O perfume de rosas invadiu minhas narinas no mesmo instante, e eu tive vontade de abraçá-la junto ao meu corpo, e não mais soltar. Os olhos claros mostravam empolgação, e fiquei feliz por não parecer a única ansiosa ali. Ela sorria, embora demonstrasse tanto nervosismo quanto eu, ela só transmitia o quanto era perfeita em cada mínimo detalhe.

- Belle! – Exclamei, e ela sorriu, juntando a pequena bolsa ao corpo. Olhei meu carro estacionado na frente da pensão, e depois meus olhos se direcionaram para o topo das escadas mais uma vez. A encarei, tendo a certeza que não conseguiria fazer aquilo, não sem o que me passava segurança.

- A capa...eu vou subir para pegá-la, você me espera?

Belle envolveu minha mão, e no sotaque britânico, me disse em sussurro.

- Você tem controle..você pode se controlar, eu confio em você!

E embora ela botasse o voto de confiança, eu ainda não confiava em mim. Beijei a mão dela de uma forma carinhosa, e soltei, sussurrando para ela:

- Eu volto em um instante.

_*N.A: Olá, queridos, essa é minha primeira fanfic de romance e da série Once Upon a Time, então eu gostaria muito de ter um feedback, é sempre bom para podermos aprimorar. Normalmente puxo minhas fics mais para comédia, mas tentarei seguir aqui a linha romance. O ship é um dos meus favoritos (e acho que de muita gente por ai rsrs) Belle & Ruby. Enfim, comentários, críticas e sugestões sempre bem vindas! beijinhos_


	2. A Loba

**A Loba**

Três meses antes.

_Biblioteca Storybrooke:_

David me ajudou a escapar da delegacia, não seria novidade para ninguém os moradores invadindo aquele local armados, afim de me matar. Não que eu não achasse que eles estivessem certos, talvez aquele devesse ser mesmo o meu destino. Ele, minha avó e Belle estavam juntos nessa, e quem conseguiu um local para eu me esconder foi Belle, na biblioteca. Em toda lua cheia era como se eu tivesse minha maldição própria desde o meu nascimento. Algo de família, eu me transformava em lobo.

Nos últimos vinte oito anos essa transformação não vinha ocorrendo, uma vez que Regina havia lançado sob nós uma maldição que fazia com que esquecêssemos de todo nosso passado, toda nossa vida no Reino Encantado, e fomos trancafiados na cidade de Storybrooke desde então. Recomeçando nossas vidas como qualquer humano. Com um mero detalhe: ninguém saía, ninguém entrava na cidade...até Emma, a salvadora, aparecer. A maldição, com a ajuda dela e de Henry, foi quebrada, nossas memórias estavam voltando, obviamente que com as consequências do nosso passado. A capa vermelha era o que me mantinha na forma humana durante as luas cheias_...até ela sumir..._

- Você tem certeza que posso escondê-la aqui? – David perguntou para Belle, eu estava do lado dele, envergonhada por estar naquela posição. Odiava ter que pedir ajuda.

- Eu nunca deixaria que ninguém a caçasse! – Belle exclamou de prontidão, e nossos olhos se encontraram rapidamente, desviando logo em seguida por que David ainda estava ali.

Ele me entregou a ela. E delicadamente, segurando em meu braço, Belle me encaminhou para os fundos da biblioteca.

- Você precisa ir embora! A lua aparecerá em breve. – A alertei, de olho na janela. A sol já estava se pondo.

- E as correntes não são fortes o suficiente?- Ela apontou para as correntes que me manteriam presas ali, foi a condição que fiz para que pudessem me esconder.

- Assim esperamos...- Respondi, mas ainda sim eu não estava certa disso. Já tinha perdido o controle outras vezes, e embora Regina acreditasse ter nos jogado uma maldição, às vezes eu achava ser uma dádiva poder esquecer meu passado.

Belle segurou em meus ombros, encarando-me diretamente nos olhos. Poucas coisas me faziam pensar duas vezes...mas aqueles olhos azuis dela...- Então eu ficarei! Pense nisso como se fosse a noite das garotas...- Ela insistiu.

Eu suspirei, me afastando dela e daquele perfume de rosas que cada vez se tornavam mais presentes em minhas narinas.

- Eu sei que David quer ser otimista, pensar no melhor...mas eu já matei antes, e vou fazer de novo...posso fazer a qualquer instante. Todos nessa cidade estão certos de terem medo de mim. – Tentei explicar mais uma vez.

- Mas eu não tenho!- Sem nem me dar chance, Belle rebateu de maneira curiosa.

- Você deveria...- Me aproximei dela séria, era importante que ela confiasse no que eu dizia.

- Não importa o que você fez no passado, David vê o melhor em você...e isso me diz uma coisa...

Ela parou de falar, e eu fui obrigada a perguntar.

- O que?

- Que está ai. Todos nós vemos...por que você não pode ver?! Por que acreditar que você é esse monstro?

- Você realmente acha que existe algum bom aqui? Que o bem pode vencer o mau dentro de mim?

-Confie em mim, eu sou experiente quando se trata de reabilitação! – Belle sorriu de canto, e eu acabei por sorrir também, suspirando de forma pesada em seguida.

- Talvez...talvez você esteja certa..- Eu disse, voltando a ficar bem perto dela, nossos rostos estavam tão próximos que eu podia sentir a respiração de Belle. Por um instante quis beijá-la, e talvez ela tenha sentido o mesmo, mas do contrário a algemei, impedindo-a de ir atrás de mim. – Mas a cidade também está certa...eu sou um monstro...- Tinha enfatizado o "sou". E é por isso que eu preciso ter certeza que eu nunca mais machucarei ninguém.

- Não! – Belle protestou. – O que está fazendo?! – Ela tentou se soltar, mas era impossível.

- Não posso deixar que você me impeça. A multidão quer um lobo. Vou dar a eles um. Eu preciso pagar pelo que eu fiz.

- Eles vão te matar! – Ela tentou mais uma vez protestar.

- Mas não é isso que eu mereço? – Perguntei, encarando-a, e apesar de ter lágrimas nos olhos, engoli o choro.

Olhei mais uma vez para o rosto aterrorizado de Belle, e a deixei na sala da biblioteca. Eu precisava fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

Segui da biblioteca para a delegacia, me deparando com a multidão que existia lá. Corri para me entregar, mas David tinha minha capa na mão, e apontava na direção de Spencer.

- Não foi você, Ruby! – Ele exclamou, com os olhos brilhando ao me ver, em mãos tinha minha capa que havia sumido. Corri na direção dele, e David me abraçou, afirmando. – Eu sabia que não poderia ter sido você! – David apontou na direção de Spencer. – Foi ele, ele escondeu sua capa...foi encontrada no porta-malas do carro de Spencer!-

Suspirei, aliviada, naquele abraço amigo, e embora Spencer tentasse argumentar, todas as provas apontavam contra ele.

Eu podia não estar completamente segura de mim ainda, mas com certeza aquilo tinha me dado forças para procurar o que havia de bom dentro de mim. Para procurar o que Belle acreditava.


	3. Um Passado Insistente

**Um passado insistente**

Dois dias depois de todo o incidente em que quase fui presa, eu estava atrás do balcão do Granny's Dinner enxugando os pratos, quando a vi adentrar na lanchonete. Devia ser por volta das onze da manhã, quando o movimento ainda é fraco. Abaixei a cabeça, desviando os olhos para o prato que eu secava, e antes que eu pudesse levantar os olhos novamente, eu já podia sentir o perfume de rosas.

- Não é certo...sabe? Deixar uma dama acorrentada a mesa da biblioteca. – A voz de Belle era impossível de não reconhecer.

Levantei os olhos, depois de engolir em seco, certa de que estaria encrencada. Mas quando encarei o rosto de Belle, ela sorria. Se acomodou em um dos banquinhos que tinha do outro lado do balcão, e debruçou os braços nele.

- Eu não disse que você tinha que confiar em mim?! – O ar de Belle era de quem era a dona da verdade, um jeito irritante em meio aquele sotaque britânico, mas que o único efeito que teve em mim, foi fazer com que eu sorrisse de uma maneira boba. Como eu não falei nada, e me senti no segundo seguinte uma idiota por não ter conseguido isso, Belle apontou para o cardápio. – Um capuchinho duplo e um muffin de amoras.

Mais uma vez eu sorri de canto, e fui preparar o pedido dela.

- Eu que tinha que ser a calada aqui, sabia? – Belle ainda me encarava de um jeito que se ela soubesse como era perigoso...

Suspirei, colocando a bandeja com o pedido na frente dela, e enfim falei.

- Eu só não sei como lidar com isso...

-...Isso o que? – Ela perguntou curiosa, enquanto colocava os rotineiros dois saches de açúcar na bebida quente.

- Você...acaba me conhecendo tão bem..e...

Ela me interrompeu antes que eu terminasse. Belle tinha essa mania de cortar as frases alheias.

- Não é para isso que amigas servem? ...Para conhecerem umas as outras, cuidarem uma das outras...

Embora eu tenha sorrido para ela, a única coisa que passava pela minha mente era: "...claro, amigas...". E toda vez que eu olhava Belle, não conseguia imaginar o que ela podia ver em Rumple, ou Gold, como preferir chamá-lo. Ele era tão azedo, ruim...e ela tão boa de coração, tão delicada. Eu tinha vontade de protegê-la, de abraçá-la, e não deixar que ninguém mais chegasse perto. Ela já havia sofrido tanto nas mãos de Regina, Hook e do próprio Rumple..,

- Vamos ter noite das garotas hoje? – Ela já estava quase no final do muffin, quanto tentou um diálogo novamente. Talvez eu estivesse perdida demais em meus devaneios para dialogar aquele dia.

- Claro!...mas dessa vez eu escolho os filmes, não quero ter que sair as duas da manhã para buscar sorvete porque você tá na fossa! – Brinquei com ela, e Belle fez uma careta.

- Você não é nem um pouco romântica! – Apesar de resmungar, Belle ria, como sempre. E eu acabei dando de ombros.

Jogamos mais um pouco de conversa fora, até ela ter que voltar para a biblioteca.

Cada vez mais vovó estava se afastando da lanchonete, e virava responsabilidade minha, embora eu sentisse falta de ficar só anotando os pedidos da mesa, agora cuidava também de caixa .

A tarde não passou exatamente rápida, mas quando enfim deu meu horário, e caminhei lanchonete a fora, para o mais longe que encontrei. Na verdade era um local que Henry tinha me mostrado algum tempo atrás, um pequeno castelo a beira de um lago, o que ele costumava chamar de sua fortaleza. Sentei na grama perto do lago, e havia bastante sereno, fiquei ali até a noite cair, pensando em como lidar com Belle. Eu sempre fora péssima com sentimentos, talvez pelo trauma que tive de matar um ex namorado no passado, ok ok...comê-lo, para ser mais precisa, mas eu sentia a cada dia Belle se tornar mais importante para mim. E claro que ela não se sentia da mesma forma, eu já tinha visto mil vezes nas nossas "noites de garotas", que a cada noite estavam se tornando mais difíceis de encarar, ela comentando sobre Rumple, sobre Hook...ou sobre o fulaninho ou o ciclaninho da cidade. Em como o príncipe encantado dela viria, e eles seriam felizes para sempre e..._merda!_

Tirei o maço de cigarros do bolso do casaco xadrez e levei aos lábios. O acendi com o isqueiro preto de bolinhas brancas, e deixei o trago encher meus pulmões. Soltei a fumaça aos poucos, sem pressa, na esperança que aquilo fosse me ajudar com alguma coisa, mas antes que eu pudesse escapar, ouvi meu nome.

- Ruby! – Quando olhei a moça de cabelos loiros se aproximava. Era Lauren, e eu tinha certeza que vinha encrenca. Levei o cigarro mais uma vez a boca, porque eu precisaria de mais uma tragada_...e aproveita e traz para mim também uma dose de algo bem forte, porque vou precisar!_ Pensei comigo mesma.

- Lauren...- Respondi, enquanto ela se aproximava, e sentou ao meu lado.

- Você já foi mais calorosa com suas recepções, lobinha...- Ela, passou a mão pela minha cintura, com toda aquela malicia que costumava exibir, contrai meu abdome por reflexo, mas incomodada me afastei um pouco. – Tem medo de mim agora, é isso?! – Lauren se aproximou mais uma vez, levando uma das mãos ao meu rosto.

- Lauren...não tem mais nada a ver! – Fui sincera, apagando meu cigarro na sola da minha bota preta. Ela continuava próxima de mim, mas ao encarar meus olhos, percebeu que era verdade.

- Você sempre diz isso! – A garota loira de sardas protestou. – Me diga...quem é dessa vez?...A moreninha que vive na sua cola?... qual é...ela é het...- Talvez pela minha surpresa, Lauren aumentou a provocação verbal. – Ela nem sabe de você, não é? – A loira gargalhou, como se fosse uma piada. – Você sabe que sempre acaba voltando para mim!

- Para de asneira...- Revire os olhos, focando minha atenção no lago a minha frente, mas pude sentir a respiração quente de Lauren se aproximando de meu pescoço, e embora eu não quisesse, aquilo fazia com que eu me arrepiasse. Suspirei, pedindo. – Por favor, Lauren...- Mas ela continuou, senti os lábios dela beijarem meu pescoço, e fechei os olhos, apertando o isqueiro que tinha em mãos.

- Eu não disse?! – Ela afastou o rosto, satisfeita. – Você sempre será minha, lobinha...só eu sei te amar. Só eu aguento todas as suas luas.

A encarei nos olhos, e embora eu odiasse admitir, Lauren nunca esteve comigo oficialmente, mas nós já estávamos naquela relação há uns dois anos, e de todas as pessoas que tinham passado pela minha vida, ela era a única que ia e voltava. Eu queria poder dizer algo, falar que não era certo, e que não era para ser ela ali, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Lauren havia me beijado, e eu não recuei, correspondi aquele beijo.


	4. Insônia

**Insônia**

Devia ser por volta das duas da manhã quando retornei do lago. As ruas de Storybrooke estavam bastante desertas e gélidas. Fechei os botões do meu casaco, esperando chegar logo na pensão da vovó. Se era um lugar para se temer durante o dia, a noite ficava bem mais macabro.

Quando dobrei a esquina para entrar finalmente na rua da pensão, um cheiro peculiar me chamou a atenção. Fui me aproximando aos poucos, cada vez tendo mais certeza de quem era. Quando cheguei na frente da casa de hospedagem, sentada na escada estava ela.

- Belle! – Chamei, meio que num sussurro, porque não pretendia acordar mais ninguém na rua. Num susto, ela levantou a cabeça dos braços que estavam apoiados no joelho.

- Ahn...Ruby?! – Completamente perdida e com a cara amassada, ela me encarou, e eu soube o motivo pelo qual ela estava ali aquele tempo todo, me esperando, e essa era a parte que mais doía.

Noite das garotas.

Sentei do lado de Belle, abraçando-a, já que o frio da madrugada estava bastante carregado.

- Você é louca de ficar aqui fora?! – Perguntei, fingindo não me lembrar de nada. Talvez eu se quer merecesse pensar em ficar com Belle em uma remota e platônica possibilidade.

- Eu...eu...- Ainda atordoada, ela pareceu ser tomada por um choque de realidade, e me deu um soco no braço.

- Ai! – Exclamei, mas ela foi direta.

- Eu estava esperando você...noite das garotas se...- Mas ela parou de falar, como se farejasse algo, e nesse instante eu me perguntei quem era a loba ali. – Você fumou? – Belle segurou minha gola, puxando-a para o nariz dela no mesmo instante. – Eu não acredito, isso é nojento! – Ela retrucou.

Ainda abraçando-a, fui incentivando que ela se levantasse, e talvez entregue pelo sono, ela respondeu aos meus incentivos.

- Vamos lá para dentro, eu não quero que pegue um resfriado!

- Onde você estava, Ruby? – Belle me perguntou quando ambas já estávamos de pé, mas antes de subirmos as escadas.

- Eu...- Não entraria no mérito de contar sobre Lauren, eu acreditava que Belle se quer desconfiasse que eu era lésbica, e confesso...eu tinha medo de perdê-la ao contar isso. -...é uma longa história!

Abraçada nela, fui subindo as escadas, até abrir a porta da pensão para que Belle entrasse primeiro, e depois eu a segui. Tranquei a porta, e quando estávamos enfim abrigadas, graças as maravilhas da calefação, tirei meu casaco colocando-o em uma das poltronas floridas da vovó.

- Vamos...eu acho que já está tarde..e...- Mas a forma como Belle me encarava, não permitiu que eu continuasse a frase. Ela me olhava como soubesse de tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Desconfiada, demorou alguns instantes para se pronunciar.

- Você estava com alguém...não estava? – Belle quis satisfações, e embora eu quisesse imaginar aquilo como uma pequena cena de ciúmes, eu não queria fantasiar sobre loucuras que minha mente pudesse estar criando. Abri a boca, hesitante, para responder, e ela correu na minha direção, segurando meus braços de uma forma animada.- Vamos, Ruby! Me conte quem é ele...vocês já saíram quantas vezes?...como foi?...ele é romântico? – Belle perguntou daquele jeito todo sonhador que ela tinha, e acabou me tirando um sorriso de canto.

- El...- Suspirei. -...ele não existe, Belle. – Achei melhor optar por essa linha, mas ela não comprou muito o que eu falava.

- Me conta logo que restaurante ele te levou!

Acabei rindo, meio errada e segurei minha nuca.

- Dessa vez é verdade...sem eles...eu só precisava espairecer a cabeça e...- Belle meteu a mão dentro do meu casaco xadrez que estava na poltrona, e completou minha frase.

- E fumar. – Disse a garota em tom de desaprovação.

-...é...isso também. – Confessei.

- Me conte!...isso tem a ver com o que aconteceu com a morte de Gus? – Eu podia sentir de longe a vontade dela de ajudar. Tomou meu rosto com uma das mãos de forma carinhosa, e usou do polegar para fazer os desenhos da maçã de meu rosto.

- Eu acho que sim. – Acabei concordando, porque em geral com Belle você tinha que concordar com algo que ela dizia, se não nunca se livraria das perguntas.

Não precisei dizer mais, Belle me abraçou pelo pescoço, um abraço forte e protetor, mantendo nossos corpos próximos. Afastei levemente dela, e por um instante meus dedos desceram pelas madeixas onduladas do cabelo da jovem.

- Eu acho melhor irmos deitar...- Disse a ela, em um sorriso de canto.

- Você quer que eu vá com você? – Ela tentou nas melhores das intenções, mas eu, infelizmente não interpretei da mesma forma, e indaguei assustada.

- Como?

Belle riu, e eu me perguntei se tinha sido tão ridículo assim. Será que ela havia percebido algo?

- Ir com você...deitar com você...posso ficar lá até você dormir...

Fiz que não com a cabeça de imediato, mas tentei não parecer tão desnorteada com aquela possibilidade.

- Acho que não, Bell...eu estou realmente cansada...e...você também deveria dormir um pouco...

A moça suspirou, parecendo meio desapontada, mas eu não achava que seria honesto da minha parte aceitar aquela proposta. Além do que...em questão de honestidade eu não vinha me sentindo das pessoas mais limpas.

- Tudo bem...- Acabou se conformando. – Você sabe onde me encontrar se tiver problemas com sono..e...- Belle foi se direcionando para a escadaria que levava aos quartos superiores, mas antes apontou na minha direção de uma forma divertida. – Você ainda me deve uma noite das garotas.

Pisquei de volta, mostrando que devia mesmo, e quando ela se virou para subir as escadas a observei até que sumisse no corredor.

Olhei o sofá, que me parecia extremamente convidativo para aquela momento, mas acabei desistindo. Peguei o casaco e subi para meu quarto.

Tomei banho tentando me livrar do perfume de Lauren que ainda estava impregnado em mim, mas ao deitar na cama e encarar o teto do quarto, tive que concordar com Belle: eu teria problemas para dormir. Embora eu tentasse fechar os olhos, e rolasse de um lado para o outro da cama, eu não conseguia me conformar em como conseguira ter sido tão fraca. Se eu não tinha autocontrole nem em relação a resistir à uma tentação, quem diria à resistir a lua cheia.

A insônia predominou naquela noite, e embora eu quisesse ir ver se Belle havia conseguido dormir, permaneci deitada, embaixo das cobertas, que eu me sentia menos tentada a levantar.


	5. A Verdade Sempre Aparece

**A Verdade Sempre Aparece**

Uma semana se passou, e eu continuava na mesma, tentando evitar Lauren. As mesmas desculpas de sempre, o tal: "estou muito ocupada", e por causa de minha avó, que era bastante conservadora, ela sabia que a pensão não era uma opção para ir me visitar. Isso fazia que mais tempo com Belle eu passasse. Minha avó adorava ela, inclusive fazia bolos especiais, e acabávamos todas lanchando juntas a tarde. Ela achava que eu tinha que andar mais com Belle, pegar os bons costumes a educação...e..aquela balela toda de avó que vocês conhecem. Mantínhamos quase que uma rotina, café bem cedo na lanchonete, hora do almoço novamente na lanchonete, lanche na pensão e jantar. Depois do jantar passávamos horas vendo filmes, e falando de besteiras, embora eu confesse que muitas vezes não estava ali naquele mundo com ela. Meus pensamentos viajavam por reinos e reinos distantes, e quando eu percebia, já estava bastante longe.

Foi mais ou menos na hora do almoço em um dia qualquer no meio da semana, com a lanchonete fervendo de clientes, enquanto servia a mesa de Victor, com uma generosa fatia de lasanha- uma das especialidades do Granny's Dinner que percebi os olhares de Belle na minha direção. Ok ok, isso podia ser só a síndrome do _"to afim dela, e quero que tudo seja um sinal"..._mas Belle estava me olhando. Victor fez uma brincadeirinha comigo, como de costume, e com charme, escapei das investidas dele. Quando olhei para a lanchonete, afim de encontrar o próximo cliente, Belle estava com a mão levantada.

- Mais um brownie? – Perguntei a ela, embora eu preferisse ter _falado " você tava ai me secando mesmo?"._

Belle riu de um jeito meigo, fazendo que não com a cabeça, e fechando o livro que ela lia, ou melhor, depois de flagra-la me olhando, eu diria que ela poderia estar fingindo que lia para me olhar...

_Ok ok...eu estava decididamente paranoica!_

- Na verdade eu estava aqui...lendo Pedras de Veneza...quando me ocorreu...- Levantei uma das sobrancelhas, se ela pretendia me elogiar ou algo do tipo, aquilo não era um bom começo, mas deixei que ela continuasse.-...eu acho que você deveria conversar com sua avó, sobre esse... esse uniforme...

Encarei Belle, bastante perplexa, eu confesso. Meu uniforme era como sempre fora, uma saia ou um shorts curto e a camisa branca com um nozinho no decote...ok...talvez não fosse dos uniformes mais cheios de pano!

- Belle.,..esse tem sido o uniforme desde sempre! – Argumentei.

- Mas aquele cara tava olhando pras suas pernas! Ele parecia te comer com os olhos...– Ela rebateu, parecendo brevemente irritada, e eu tive vontade de devolver _"e você também tava, não tava?" _Mas fiquei quieta, e por isso segundos depois ela voltou a quebrar o silencio. - ...é sério,...você não ia...

- Eles são todos idiotas, Bell...relaxa...tudo sob controle! – Sorri para Belle, porque ela parecia estar prestes a ter um surto.

- Eu só não acho certo...é o seu corpo exibido para ele...- Belle se levantou, pegando o livro, e deixando uns trocados na mesa.

Eu gostaria que aquilo fosse ciúmes, mas não tinha certeza se podia confiar no que eu gostaria. A vi sair da lanchonete, e acabei suspirando. Não consegui nem respirar direito, e vovó começou a atazanar minha orelha, dizendo que tinha cliente esperando.

Naquela mesma tarde, quando sai para comprar cigarros e já estava umas três quadras longe da vista da minha vó, escutei um "Psiu" ao passar por um beco. Continuei andando sem olhar, e escutei novamente no beco seguinte. Desta vez olhei, e era Lauren. Revirei os olhos, apontando meu caminho, e querendo dizer que não tinha muito tempo, mas ela insistiu.

- Você fica cada vez mais difícil de encontrar, lobinha...- Lauren riu, puxando um dos lados da minha jaqueta de couro que estava aberta, e empurrando minhas costas contra o muro. Olhei meio aflita para ambos os lados.

- Ficou maluca?

- Relaxa, lobinha, a vovó tá bem longe, eu não sou idiota ...- Lauren sorriu com malicia, pressionando o corpo dela no meu.

- Lauren, eu preciso ir...- Sussurrei para ela, em um sussurro um pouco alterado, pela maneira como encaixava o corpo dela no meu, que encurralado, não tinha nem para onde correr.

- Shhh...relaxa um pouco...você já foi menos noiada...- A loirinha sussurrou cheia de malícia, e deslizou a mão em minha barriga, por cima da camisa que eu usava.

Contrai meu abdome, respirando fundo por um instante.

- Isso...relaxa...- Ela voltou a sussurrar em meu ouvido, enquanto desceu com beijos por meu pescoço e nuca. – Só me deixa matar um pouco da saudade que eu tenho de você, lobinha...- Ela insistia, e eu podia sentir ela deslizando os dedos para minhas coxas.

- RUBY?– A voz soava espantada, e eu já havia reconhecido. No mesmo instante um nó desagradável subiu pela minha garganta, eu não sabia o que fazer, e embora Lauren tivesse olhado, ela continuava junto de mim, a afastei, mas Belle já corria pra longe. Apressei ainda mais minha corrida, e graças as habilidades de loba a alcancei. Segurando seu braço, pedi para que ela escutasse.

- Bell...espera...

Mas ela puxou o braço.

- Você...você...tava...- Ela tentou falar, mas percebi que Belle não teria coragem de dizer. Tentei acalmá-la, mas ela recuou mais uma vez.

- Me deixa eu explicar? – Pedi, mordendo meu lábio inferior, nervosa em não saber como agir, eu odiava estar encurralada.

- Porque você...

- Belle, eu sou...- Mas antes que eu pudesse completar, ela me interrompeu.

- Por que você não me contou antes?

- O que você quer dizer? – Fiquei confusa, achando que tudo isso tinha a ver com o fato de eu estar com uma menina.

- Que eu sou sua melhor amiga, Ruby! – Lá vinha aquela maldita frase de novo, respirei fundo, mas Belle completou. -...eu deveria saber...

- Eu tinha medo...- Confessei, desviando os olhos para baixo, e encarando meus pés.

Senti a mão dela em meu rosto, e de alguma forma, só aquele toque dela já me fez arrepiar. A encarei. Estávamos bastante próximas, bem mais do que eu gostaria, porque sempre ao estar perto dela, fazia com que eu me sentisse meio fora do controle.

- Medo do que? – Belle levantou levemente meu queixo para que eu a encarasse nos olhos, aqueles olhos que pareciam uma imensidão azul.

- Que você se afastasse que...sei lá..- Engoli em seco, mas foi como se Belle tivesse lido meu pensamento.

- Você deveria ter medo é de não ser sincera comigo. – Ela afastou a mão de meu rosto, e eu conhecia Belle, pude ver desgosto e reprovação pela minha falta de sinceridade, mas era tão difícil assim entender o por que eu não contara?

Belle foi se afastando, até ser apenas um pontinho bem longe, e ali, no meio da rua deserta, eu fiquei observando-a, e se pudesse, teria desmoronado ali mesmo.


	6. A Fera vs A Loba

**A Fera vs. A Loba**

Belle saiu andando, sem nem olhar para trás, e sem coragem para pedir que ela parasse ou correr atrás dela, deixei-a se afastar, até estar longe o suficiente para sua silhueta ter se misturado ao breu da noite.

Andei de um lado para o outro atormentada da rua atormentada, como se precisasse fazer algo, achar alguma solução para não ficar naquela situação com ela, mas acabei sentada na sarjeta, fumando mais cigarros...e nem Lauren estava por perto dessa vez. Devia ser por volta de três da manhã quando decidi voltar para a pensão. Teria que tomar coragem. Passei na lojinha de conveniência do posto e comprei três tipos diferentes de trident. Sabia que Belle odiava cigarro, mas qual dos chicletes seria melhor? Hortelã? Menta? Ou Eucalipto? Misturei o de hortelã e o de menta, porque não queria que ela se lembrasse de mim ao sentir cheiro de pasta de dente, ou algo do tipo. E depois de caminhar a passos lentos, escolhendo as melhores palavras para usar, finalmente abri a porta da pensão. Procurei não fazer barulho, não queria minha avó, e nem nenhum hospede, se incomodando, e segui até o quarto de Belle. Bati uma vez na porta, de leve, caso ela estivesse dormindo. Mas não houve resposta. Bati a segunda vez na porta, e também não houve resposta. Olhei de um lado para o outro, e arrisquei bater um pouco mais forte. Nada.

Usando a chave mestra da pensão, abri a porta do quarto, e minha surpresa não podia ser pior. A cama de solteiro completamente vazia. O armário escancarado, e também vazio, o banheiro...nem escova de dente ela tinha deixado. Quando me aproximei do criado-mudo me deparei com um livro de capa vermelha intitulado: Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Engoli em seco, era o livro de como nossa história era passada por gerações e gerações à humanos. Minha esperança era encontrar algo no livro, mas à medida que passei os primeiros capítulos da história, pude ver, não havia nada ali, nada nas entrelinhas.

Apertei o livro contra meu corpo, desejando voltar no passado, fazer tudo de forma diferente, poder ter contado a ela, mas a história do gênio da lâmpada não era a minha, e eu não tinha direito à três desejos. Soltei meu corpo na cama, ainda com o livro sobre o colo dos meus seios, naqueles lençóis podia sentir o perfume de Belle, o cheiro doce e convidativo das rosas, que fizeram meus olhos inundarem de lágrimas. Engoli o choro, e me deitei de lado na cama, o cheiro dela era ainda mais perceptível assim. Dormi dessa forma até o dia seguinte, e acordei com vovó aos berros.

- RUBY! RUBY! O que esta fazendo ai? – Ela puxava os lençóis da cama tudo para o balde de roupa suja.

Acordei meio atordoada, me sentando na cama, e nesse instante, quando o livro rolou para o chão, me lembrei dele. Vovó largou os lençóis que ela puxava, e se abaixou para pegar o livro.

- Chapeuzinho Vermelho? – Ela me encarou, mas conhecia a neta que tinha. Eu não dava a mínima para esses contos. – O que você fez com Belle? – A pergunta era quase como se a vovó me tivesse jogado contra a parede, sem opção de escolha.

- Eu? Eu não fiz nada! Eu cheguei e ela não estava mais aqui e...

- Ela chegou chorando, Ruby! Eu nunca vi a menina daquele jeito...você tinha que ver era de dar pena! Tentei convencê-la a ficar aqui mas...

- Para onde ela foi? – Perguntei para minha avó de forma esperançosa, algo me dizia que ela sabia de alguma coisa.

- Para onde mais você acha? – Vovó resmungou de forma contrariada, deixando o livro em cima da cama, e voltando a puxar os lençóis e colocá-los no balde. – Gol...quer dizer, Rumple!

- Não! – Me levantei no mesmo instante sem acreditar. – Não, ela não pode ir...

- Ela já foi, querida! Disse que nunca deveria ter saído da casa dele...

Corri para a porta, mas antes que eu pudesse escapar, vovó me segurou pelo braço, encarando-me de forma desconfiada, ela sempre parecia saber de tudo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Ruby? O que aconteceu com Belle? – A forma como me indagava era severa por trás das lentes redondas do óculos.

- Eu gostaria de saber, vovó! - Tentei parecer o mais sincera possível, e embora minha avó parecesse não ter acreditado, continuei naquela história. – Eu vou atrás dela..convencer que volte!

Antes que eu fosse encurralada de novo, corri para fora da pensão, e minha primeira opção foi a biblioteca. Afinal, era lá que Belle estaria em um dia normal de trabalho, mas ao chegar perto, a placa que indicava "fechado", desmoronou minhas esperanças. O jeito seria ir até o antiquário, ela devia estar lá com Gold.

Entrei na loja, e um sininho logo indicou a presença de um novo cliente. Entre os móveis velhos e usados, Gold surgiu e, manco, apoiado em uma bengala, se aproximou.

- Ora...ora...se não é a amiguinha de Belle!...A mentirosa...

Engoli em seco, dando um passo na direção dele. Mantinha os dentes cerrados, e irritada pela maneira como ele dizia. Quem era ele para me chamar de mentirosa?

- Onde está Belle? – Tentei ir ao que interessava.

- Descansando...querida, você fez com que ela chorasse a noite inteira...e ela só pegou no sono agora cedo...tive que fic-...

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar, porque parti para cima dele segurando e torcendo a gola da camisa do homem.

Gold me encarava como se eu tivesse apenas cutucado ele, mantinha aquele sorriso nojento, e segurou tão firme em meu pulso, colocando ódio ali, que senti como se meu braço inteiro tivesse sido tomado por uma cãibra. Gemi baixo de dor, e então ele me soltou.

- Bela e a Fera, querida...não é Bela e a Loba! Além do mais...ela tem nojo de você! – Eu me mantive forte até quando mesmo ele usou magia em meu braço, ainda que a dor tivesse sido quase insuportável, mas no instante em que ele jogou as palavras na minha cara, engoli em seco, percebendo meus olhos, ridiculamente, encherem de lágrimas. – Fora!

Foi preciso Gold dizer uma única vez, para que eu saísse de lá às pressas.

Passei aquele dia inteiro trabalhando na lanchonete com a cabeça longe, cuidando do balcão, mas olhando na direção do antiquário, esperando que ela fosse surgir em qualquer momento na porta, para podermos conversar. Mas não aconteceu, o dia foi embora dando espaço a noite, e ainda que meu turno terminasse as seis horas da tarde, preferi passar minha noite inteira de folga no meu quarto da pensão, lendo o livro da Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

Foi por volta das onze e meia da noite que meu celular tocou. Era Mary Margaret, e atendi de maneira nada animada.

- Não vou poder sair hoje, Branca!

- Não calma...- Do contrário que eu imaginei, a voz dela estava desesperada. Sentei imediatamente na cama, pedindo que ela me falasse logo o que tinha acontecido. Mary continuou. - ...um acidente, foi um acidente, Ruby! Belle tinha vindo acompanhar Gold até a divisa...ele ia tentar passar, uma vez que tinha enfeitiçado um objeto...tinha certeza que daria certo...mas aconteceu um acidente! – Ela voltou a insistir nisso, me deixando mais apavorada.

- Branca! Por favor...- Pedi, sentindo o nó na garganta, tinha quase certeza que tinha a ver com Belle, e então veio a bomba.

- Belle perdeu a memória!


	7. Recomeço

Recomeço

Sai voando da pensão em direção ao hospital local. Obviamente, sem dar nenhuma explicação para vovó que ficou toda preocupada no meio do caminho.

Eu odiara hospitais a minha vida inteira, aquele branco intenso que cegava, o cheiro de medicamentos era nauseante e o vai e vem de médicos e enfermeiros era completamente conturbado em minha visão, porém naquele momento, quando adentrei ao hospital local de Storybrooke, pouca coisa me incomodou. Na verdade fui direto ao Victor, assim que o vi parando nas proximidades da recepção ao me reconhecer.

- Hm, eu tenho visitas?! – Ela perguntou daquela forma galanteadora assim que eu me aproximei.

- Victor! – Eu exclamei em um desespero, indo logo ao que interessava, deixando-o visivelmente desapontado. - Onde ela está? Eu preciso vê-la! Eu...

- Belle? – Victor arriscou, possivelmente porque nos vira para cima e para baixo nos últimos dias.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. E ele apontou a sala de espera.

- Ela está com visita, quando o senhor Gold for embora, venho que chamar!  
- Senhor Gold? – É a primeira coisa que indago, e talvez de uma forma meio alta, porque Victor fez sinal para que eu falasse mais baixo, e apontou novamente a cadeira.

Entendi que ali nem jogando charme, ou qualquer coisa do tipo eu conseguiria permissão para entrar no quarto de Belle, enquanto Gold estivesse lá.

Li, de forma impaciente, umas três revistas de hospitais, daquelas que você termina o texto achando que tem um câncer incurável ou algo do tipo. Quando vi Emma e Mary entrando pela porta do hospital. Corri até elas.

- E Belle? Vocês sabem de mais alguma coisa? – Perguntei de uma forma meio desesperada, fazendo com que Emma levantasse uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiadamente.

- Ainda não, querida...- Mary me abraçou, fazendo carinho em meu braço numa forma de consolo. – Desde que Gold entrou no quarto, não pudemos mais vê-la...

Suspirei, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Mary que continuava a me abraçar. Ela apontou o caminho e nós três fomos nos acomodar as cadeiras nada confortáveis da sala de espera.

- Te falaram alguma coisa já? – Foi Mary que cortou o silêncio tenso que havia se instalado depois que nós acomodamos nas cadeiras.

Fiz que não com a cabeça, e Emma e Mary trocaram olhares que me fizeram temer. Olhares do tipo: "Será que nós contamos?"

- Falem...- Pedi, trazendo os olhares das duas para mim.

- Belle...ela...- Mary hesitou mais uma vez, olhando a filha.

- Ruby, Belle perdeu a memória e ...– A xerife foi direto ao assunto, me fazendo engolir em seco.

- E... – Incentivei, porque aquela primeira parte eu já sabia.

-...não existe previsão de quando e se a memória ira voltar!

- Tem que voltar! – Protestei o que Emma dizia, e senti os braços de Mary que me abraçava, se apertarem mais em torno de meu corpo, como se ela quisesse passar força. -...ela...ela..

- Ruby! – Escutei a voz de Victor, e olhei esperançosa na direção dele. Novamente o médico estava ao lado da recepção e fez um sinal para que eu seguisse. Eu encarei as meninas, mas elas fizeram sinal de positivo, para que eu fosse ver Belle primeiro.

Eu e Victor fomos andando num silencio profundo, e embora o hospital tivesse bastante agitado, eu só conseguia manter minha atenção no caminho, na expectativa de ver Belle. Quando estávamos quase chegando, Gold passou por nós, me encarando diretamente nos olhos, e eu tinha certeza que naquela amargura toda que ele vivia, tinha promessas de que eu pagaria se estragasse algum dos planos dele. Victor continuou me olhando, e apontou na direção do quarto quando chegamos. Me despedi dele com um sorriso agradecido, embora tivesse a impressão que ele esperava por mais, e antes de seguir para dentro do quarto, bati na porta, espiando.

Belle estava deitada naquelas camas enormes de hospital, de camisola azul e os cabelos castanhos soltos em cachos, embora estivessem bem mais desgrenhados do que o comum. Seus olhos estavam bastante vermelhos, como se ela tivesse chorado, sentisse dor, e esse súbito pensamento, fez com que eu corresse rapidamente até a cama, segurando a mão dela. Porém, ela puxou a mão, me encarando de forma desconfiada, e só ai caiu a ficha: ela estava mesmo sem memória.

- Desculpe. – Pedi, dando um passo para trás, juntando as mãos a frente do meu corpo, e encarando-a.

Ainda que parecesse muito confusa, Belle secou os olhos, me encarando.

- Eu também não vou me lembrar de você...- Ela disse, e pude sentir que ela realmente lamentava aquilo.

- Tudo bem...- Disse, embora meu coração estivesse apertado. Estiquei minha mão na direção dela. – Nós podemos começar de novo.

Vi os olhos de Belle se iluminarem quase como antigamente, e o sorriso escondido e tímido ainda dela, me fez sorrir de canto. Ela apertou minha mão, me cumprimentando.

- Sou Ruby! – Me apresentei, e sorri.

Belle ainda sorria, mas o sorriso foi sumindo de repente, como se ela também fosse se dando conta disso.

- Eu...eu não sei quem eu sou..- Ela confessou baixinho, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior.

Dei um passo a frente, e nossas mãos continuaram dadas depois do cumprimento.

- Tudo bem...- Falei baixinho, embora ela negasse que não estava tudo bem. Vi lágrimas brotando no canto dos olhos dela. – Encostei minha perna na cama onde ela estava, ainda que não tivesse me atrevido a sentar na beira da cama. – Eu posso contar um pouquinho sobre você...

- O que nós éramos? – Belle perguntou logo de cara, e nossos olhos se encontraram.

Encarei os olhos azuis reluzentes como cristais, e suspirei antes de responder.

- Amigas. – Sorri de canto, e pude sentir ela apertar levemente minha mão.

- Nós podemos ainda ser?...- Ela me perguntou, mas seu olhar mostrava que era muito mais um pedido, do que uma pergunta. Antes de eu responder, ela se apressou a explicar. – Quer dizer...eu não sei quem sou, as pessoas continuam me chamando de Belle...e...aquele homem veio aqui e me beijou...mas eu não me lembro de ninguém...nenhum deles...eu quero poder lembrar...quero saber quem são...quem você é...mas...

Acariciei a mão de Belle que eu ainda segurava, tentando acalmá-la.

- Shhh...está tudo bem...- Disse, buscando palavras que pudessem confortá-la, mas antes que eu completasse a frase, senti os braços dela em volta do meu corpo, abraçando minha cintura. Ela escondia o rosto na minha barriga, e pelos soluços, eu sabia que ela chorava. Me sentei na beira da cama, ajeitando-a em um abraço, parecia mais indefesa do que nunca. Sussurrei baixinho para ela, encostando meu queixo em sua cabeça. – você...não precisa se lembrar agora...eu vou te ajudar a se lembrar...vamos, juntas!

Percebi os soluços dela parando aos poucos, e quando Belle levantou o rosto, com os olhos ainda mais vermelhos que antes, passei a mão pelo rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas. Encarei cada forma de seu rosto, a pele pálida que me parecia tão macia, os olhos, que me eram tão marcantes, a saliência das maçãs do rosto, e a forma que o canto de seus lábios franziam quando ela dava um sorriso de canto. Encarei aqueles lábios que eram perfeitamente desenhados, e me lembrei de todas as vezes que tive vontade de beijá-los desde que nos conhecemos. Me peguei até naquele velho clichê de contos de fadas, embora não gostasse tanto deles, que dizia que o beijo verdadeiro era capaz de curar tudo. Como saber se ela era ou não o meu beijo verdadeiro?...Pra começo de conversa eu acreditava nisso? Fui bombardeada mentalmente por milhões de questões, e só despertei, quando Belle falou. Ela me encarava como se já estivesse fazendo isso há algum tempo, e me perguntei por quantos minutos fiquei ali desligada, perdida nas minhas perguntas mentais.

- Você tem jeito de alguém que eu ia querer como amiga...- Ela confessou baixinho, e pela primeira vez, desde que entrei naquele quarto de hospital, vi um sorriso maior ocupar seus lábios.

- Obrigada!...você terá eu aqui. – Quis garantir, e trocamos mais uma vez aquele olhar cúmplice, que já era conhecido à mim, mas que talvez para Belle fosse algo inédito.

Me levantei da cama, ajudando-a a se ajeitar no travesseiro, e foi ai que eu vi no canto do quarto, a xícara que eu escutara ela tanto falar nas mais diversas histórias, despedaçada atrás da porta. Fui até lá andando, e pude sentir os olhos de Belle nas minhas costas, curiosa, pelo que eu iria fazer. Peguei os cacos, levando até a cama dela.

- Você quer que eu os cole pra você? – Perguntei, ajeitando os pedaços.

Belle me encarou confusa.

- Por que? – Ela indagou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas castanhas.

-...ahn...porque era algo importante para você...no passado...

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, me pegando mais uma vez de surpresa.

- Eu não sei, Ruby, mas talvez eu queira...e...eu deva, começar tudo do zero. – Belle dizia com sinceridade, enquanto me encarava. - Sem passado, apenas com o presente. Se eu ficar me preocupando com o passado que eu nem tenho conhecimento, não tenho a lembrança, eu só viverei frustrações...e farei os outros se frustrarem. Você é a primeira pessoa que entra aqui e consegue ficar mais de cinco minutos...mas porque você não me cobrou que eu lembrasse algo...apenas...mostrou estar ao meu lado...e..eu ...eu te quero ao meu lado...

Recolhi os cacos, colocando-os no criado-mudo e desta vez me aproximei dela, sem que ela precisasse me dar um incentivo para isso, e fui eu que a abracei.


	8. Tentando Fazer Certo Dessa Vez

**Tentando Fazer Certo Dessa Vez**

Belle ainda estava no hospital mesmo depois de dez dias, continuava em observação, porém eu ia visitá-la todos os dias sempre que tinha uma folguinha da Granny's Dinner. E normalmente, quando conseguia, passava na biblioteca para escolher um novo livro para ela.

Espiei pela fresta da porta, como sempre fazia, e a vi me chamando com ambas as mãos. Acabei rindo pelo sorriso levado que ela tinha no rosto. Estava tão diferente, parecia tão melhor desde a primeira visita. Entrei no quarto, como quem fingia entrar escondida, e depois fechei a porta as minhas costas. Caminhei até ela, escondendo o saquinho de papel atrás das costas.

- Vaaaaaaamos! Me diga que você contrabandeou um daqueles de ontem...- Belle disse quase implorando, se sentando na cama.

Acabo rindo pelo jeito dela e a forma como nunca parecia decorar o nome das preparações.

- Não sei do que você está falando...- Assoviei, fingindo desentendimento.

Ela esticou os braços na minha direção cobrando, e ainda que uma das mãos permanecesse com o soro fisiológico, mantinha um jeitinho todo mandão.

- Não se deve maltratar um doente! – O biquinho que se formou nos lábios dela, fez com que eu me rendesse, esticando o pacote a ela.

Feliz, Belle puxou o saco de papelão para o próprio colo, tirando um dos muffins de amora, e dando uma mordida, sem nem hesitar. Ela olhou para o teto, como quem agradecesse aos céus.

- Hmmm! Isso é a melhor coisa que existe! – Ela exclamou, assim que engoliu o primeiro pedaço.

Revirei os olhos, e acabei rindo.

- Sinceramente, eu acho te deixam passar fome aqui...

Belle fez uma careta, e eu levantei as mãos como quem dizia que era inocente.

- Mas na verdade eu tenho algo ainda melhor que muffins...

- O que? – A garota de cabelos cacheados se empolgou ainda mais, limpando com o guardanapo os resquícios do bolinho.

A encarei, fazendo suspense, como se pensasse se realmente contaria, mas não resisti na encenação por muito tempo. Me aproximei dela, sussurrando.

- Eles liberaram! Você teve alta! – Exclamei, exibindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Eu o que? – Belle pulou da cama, rindo, ficando de pé, mas o soro fez com que ela voltasse a se sentar, limitando-a.

Me aproximei dela, rindo.

- Menos...ok? A enfermeira já tá vindo tirar isso de você!

Trocamos sorrisos, daquela forma cúmplice como antes, e logo a enfermeira bateu na porta. Enquanto ela tirava o soro da mão de Belle, e fazia os curativos para liberá-la, vi a mão livre da morena me chamar.

- Mas eu não tenho para onde ir...- Ela confessou o medo, até então não havia recobrado a memória.

- Você tem! – Pisquei para ela, e Belle pareceu surpresa.

Livre do soro, Belle pode ir se vestir. Eu havia levado para ela um vestido azul sem mangas e um pouco acima dos joelhos, a forma como caía no corpo dela era incrível, era o meu preferido. Eu nunca contaria a Belle, mas havia conseguido recuperar as coisas dela negociando com Gold. Uma negociação que eu sabia que futuramente me trariam problemas, porém eu tinha outras prioridades no momento. Sentei com ela na cama para ajudá-la ajeitar o cabelo, já que por conta das medicações do hospital seus braços ainda estavam bastante doloridos, e logo depois fomos para a pensão.

Vovó fez uma festa quando chegamos, e garantiu que era para descermos logo, já que ela havia feito bolos, pudins, lasanhas, panquecas e todos os quitutes favoritos de Belle.

- Você tem certeza que não vou incomodar?

- Aqui é uma pensão, Bell...

- Mas você tem certeza? Eu não tenho dinheiro por enquanto...

- Eii...relaxa um pouco! – Abri a porta do quarto, era o mesmo que ela estava acostumada a morar quando ficara na pensão. Já estava todo ajeitado, as roupas nos cabides no armário, separados por cores, como eu percebera que ela fazia e vários livros ocupando várias das prateleiras, segundo os médicos ela precisaria ficar em observação em casa por pelo menos mais duas semanas.

- Uau! ...já tá cheio de coisa! – Ela apontou pro armário rindo.

Dei de ombros.

- Suas coisas, na verdade!

Belle me encarou como quem dizia "sério?", e fiz que sim com a cabeça. Deixei a bolsa que ela trouxera do hospital em cima do criado-mudo, e quando me virei, Bell estava logo a minha frente, com um espaço quase que inexistente entre nós. Abri a boca para perguntar o que ela queria, mas hesitei, achando que talvez não fosse de bom tom, e antes que eu pudesse pensar em outra coisa para falar, ou se quer pensar, ela me abraçou.

- Obrigada!

Sorri meio sem graça e a abracei de volta.

- Seja bem vinda! – Sussurrei próxima ao ouvido dela, e talvez aquilo tivesse sido minha intenção inconscientemente, mas pude sentir os braços dela se arrepiando levemente. Sorri pelo conforto daquele abraço, mas o encanto foi todo acabado com um:

- BELLE! RUBY!...VENHAM TOMAR JANTAR! Está na hora do antibiótico de Belle, e ela precisa comer logo depois dele...

Revirei os olhos, e ri, meio sem jeito, Belle se desvencilhou do abraço.

- Acho que você ganhou uma avó! – Fiz careta, mas Belle parecia ter gostado da ideia.

Descemos e para nossa surpresa, tinha bastante gente lá embaixo: Mary, Emma, os anões e Henry. Com bastante conversa e enchendo bem o estômago com as peripécias que minha avó aprontava na cozinha, a noite voou, e quando Belle confessou estar cansada, por já ter passado mais do que da hora que ela costumava dormir no hospital, minha avó incentivou que eu subisse junto com ela para o quarto para ajudá-la. Ainda que bocejasse bastante, ela parecia animada, tagarelando sobre tudo que acontecera lá embaixo.

Quando entramos no quarto, Belle se jogou na cama, encarando o teto, e hesitei na porta, pensando se deveria ou não entrar, e apenas fiquei encarando-a ali, sabendo que seria difícil dar tanto um passo para trás, quanto um para frente.

Ao perceber que eu não a seguira, ela me chamou com uma das mãos.

- Você vai ficar ai bancando a luminária?

- Como?- Acabei rindo pelo jeito dela, mas o sinal com a mão, me chamando, confirmou que era para eu me aproximar. Segui até ela, me sentando na ponta da cama, e Belle virou seu rosto para mim, com os olhos levantados, me encarando. Com o cabelo todo desgrenhado enquanto ela estava deitada naquele lençol, eu pensei que ela conseguia ficar ainda mais incrível, que meu desejo podia ser ainda maior por ela.

- Você acha que eles acreditam que eu não me lembre?- Belle perguntou baixinho, como se tivesse pensado uma, duas ou até três vezes sobre o que perguntar.

Faço que sim com a cabeça.

- Que pergunta é essa agora, Belle?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não sei,...mas é tão chato ter a sensação que as pessoas te conhecem, mas você não as conhecem... – Ela suspirou, e entendi o que ela queria dizer.

A encarei mais nos olhos, e perguntei baixo.

- Você quer me conhecer?

Belle fez que sim com a cabeça.

Sorri de canto, sabendo que agora não teria como escapar. Ela se sentou na cama, ficando da mesma altura que eu, como se quisesse prestar bem atenção na história.

- Meu nome é Ruby...e..embora você vá achar muito maluco, assim como todos as pessoas que moram aqui, eu faço parte de um conto...onde sou conhecida como..Chapeuzinho Vermelho...

Belle riu, e eu soube que ela não acreditaria. Ela puxou a mexa do meu cabelo vermelho, fazendo caretinha.

- Sempre achei que você seria mais criativa...- A garota apontou, brincando.

Foi minha vez de fazer careta, porque falava sério, mas sabia que começar por isso, talvez fosse muita emoção para o mesmo dia.

-..Ok...eu vou tentar ir para parte importante..

Belle riu.

- Qual é, eu gosto de contos! – Ela me deu um tapinha fraco na perna.

Suspirei de novo.

- Belle...colabora, eu to tentando te falar algo! – Pedi, fingindo implorar no tom de voz.

- Ok ok, sem brincadeiras...entendi!

- Eu...gostav...gosto de você..- As palavras saíram atropeladas, como em um engasgo. Mas eu não podia cometer novamente o erro de não contar a ela.

Belle continuou me encarando normalmente, e desconfiei que ela não tinha compreendido todo sentido disso.

- Eu também gosto de você, Ruby! – Ela acrescentou ao ver que eu estava calada demais, mas ainda continuava a rir. Eu permaneci calada, e ela bateu no meu joelho de novo, daquela mesma forma. – Eiii! Planeta Terra chamando...- Bell brincou, alterando um pouco a voz.

Meus olhos, que ainda encaravam os dela, desceram até os lábios, e tentei equilibrar meu juízo a minha vontade.

- Belle...você...não...está...- Mas não terminei, e só fui me dar conta do que eu havia feito, quando senti os lábios macios dela ao beijá-los, e o gosto dela era tão doce quanto o perfume, da mesma forma viciante. Mas senti, ela se afastar alguns segundos depois.

Completamente confusa, ela ficou me encarando com os olhos azuis. Sua expressão era indecifrável.

- Belle..desculpa...eu...

Ela fez sinal para que eu parasse de falar, como se precisasse processar algo. Eu esperava duas opções:

Ela me empurraria, xingaria, me daria um tapa na cara...ou qualquer coisa do tipo (confesso que era a que eu mais esperava)

Ou ela corresponderia ao beijo (...e era na verdade a minha pequena esperança)

Mas nenhuma dessas aconteceu, e eu cheguei até a cogitar a possibilidade de Belle ter recobrado a memória.

- Belle...você...- Quebrei o silêncio ao ver que ela continuava perplexa.

- Hm...Ruby...nós éramos...? – Ela não completou a frase.

- Não...não! – Me apressei a dizer, engolindo em seco. – Belle...desculpa eu não...- Fui levantar, mas senti a mão dela me segurando.

- Nós nunca tínhamos nos beijado?- Ela ainda estava curiosa.

- Não, Belle! Dias antes de você perder a memória...você me viu beijando uma garota e ...

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, e eu vi que tinha falado merda. Eu odiava ficar perto de pessoas que faziam com que as palavras saíssem da minha boca completamente diferente do que eu programava.

- Não é possível! – Belle exclamou, sem me fazer entender, como se não tivesse escutado uma palavra do que eu dissera. Ela se levantou da cama, indo até a janela, e eu permaneci encarando-a, esperando uma pista que fosse.

Levantei também, e depois ela foi voltando até a cama, ainda pensativa, e me encarando.

- Hm...Ruby, podemos conversar amanhã?

Segurei minha nuca, com medo de que terminasse como da outra vez, mas concordei com a cabeça. – Boa noite! – Falei, completamente arrependida, e seguindo para a porta. Mas antes que eu pudesse virar a maçaneta para ir, senti a mão de Belle novamente segurar a minha. Assim que me vire, foi tudo rápido demais. Belle deu um passo na minha direção, fazendo com que eu encostasse as costas na porta. Como se não bastasse isso, avançou mais um passo, diminuindo qualquer espaço entre nós, e me beijou, pressionando seu corpo no meu e com isso fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. Pude sentir não só os lábios macios e delicados dela, mas o beijo desta vez foi mais intenso. Ela avançou coma língua explorando minha boca, me surpreendendo completamente, mas logo se afastou, como se tivesse sido um teste, o suficiente para o teste. Pareceu analisar o gosto que permanecera em sua boca, e acabou sorrindo de canto, enquanto me encarava. Desta vez eu era a perplexa.

- Boa noite, Ruby! – Belle disse, e entendi que era para eu sair, e fiz isso, embora não compreendesse aquele beijo. Tinha sido o mais sem sentido, o mais rápido e o mais gostoso...como isso?

Sai do quarto dela, e quando encostei a porta, para seguir pro meu quarto, a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi:

- Maluca! – Ela podia ter perdido a memória, mas continuava tão indecifrável como antes.


	9. Bagunçando A Mente

**Bagunçando a mente**

Não tinha exatamente noção de que horas eram, mas quando me virei, ainda bastante sonolenta e na tentativa de puxar o lençol para me cobrir mais, já que corrente de vento e dormir de blusa-regata e calcinha não combinavam muito, encontrei outro corpo na pequena cama de solteiro onde eu dormia. Abri os olhos, assustada, e antes que eu pudesse gritar, uma mão tampou minha boca. Estava bastante escuro, mas mesmo assim, consegui reconhecer o formado do rosto de Belle.

- Bell? – Perguntei, com a voz abafada pela mão dela, e ela deu só uma risada, fazendo com que eu me sentisse idiota por ter feito tal pergunta. Antes que eu pudesse me mexer, senti uma das pernas nuas dela se encaixando entre as minhas, fazendo com que eu me estremecesse no mesmo instante. – Belle...você...não...

-Shhhhh...- Ela levou o indicador aos meus lábios me fazendo calar, e aos poucos, foi se virando por cima de mim, até que minhas costas estivesse completamente encostadas no colchão. Belle me encarou num sorriso com malícia, roçando o corpo pelo meu, até deitar completamente por cima. Com alguns beijos em meu pescoço, embora fossem leves, bastante delicados, e na maioria das vezes ela só roçasse os lábios pelo meu pescoço, foram o suficiente para fazerem minha respiração se alterar.

- Me deixa sentir mais de você! – Ela pediu, descendo, com os beijos, ao mesmo tempo que ia subindo a regata vermelha justinha ao corpo que eu usava de pijama.

Ofegante, tomei ar, descendo minhas mãos pelas costas de Belle, por cima da camisola que ela usava. O tecido de seda permitia que minhas mãos escorregassem ainda mais por elas, e se dependesse de mim teria tirando a camisola naquele instante, mas ela segurou ambas minhas mãos, conduzindo-as para cima, e mantendo minhas mãos seguras ali.

- O que você esta fazendo? – Perguntei, olhando pros lados, querendo entender a lógica dela, mas a resposta de Belle, foi me beijar com vontade, e naquele instante eu imaginei se todo aquele desejo que ela transparecia, sempre existiu como existia em mim.

Correspondi ao beijo com volúpia, explorando a língua pela boca de Belle, podendo descobrir cada gosto e detalhe dela que eu ainda não conhecia, embora preferisse também ter explorado-a com as minhas mãos, que ela mantinha presa próximo a cabeceira da cama. Mesmo que estivéssemos rendidas, o contato de nossos corpos, a forma como ela dançava o corpo no meu e roçava as pernas entre as minhas, era o suficiente para me fazer gemer baixinho entre o beijo. Arqueava minha lombar em busca de mais contato físico com ela, e aos poucos, novamente, Belle, foi descendo os beijos. Desta vez ela havia se livrado da minha blusa regata, e trocou olhares comigo antes, garantindo que eu permanecesse rendida. E o que mais eu podia fazer, se não acatar ao que ela dizia? Para uma madrugada qualquer, aquilo era bem mais que eu esperava. Ela desceu um pouco mais, conforme beijava os colos dos meus seios, descendo as mãos até minhas coxas. Mais um gemido, e ela deu uma risadinha maliciosa. Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo, ou melhor, do que estava acontecendo na cabeça de Belle, mas com certeza, não era hora para perguntar. Segurei o corpo dela no meu, passando por cima dos limites das mãos rendidas que ela estipulara, e fiz com que trocássemos de lugar. Me mantinha por cima dela, era um instinto incontrolável que ia nascendo dentro de mim, que fazia com que eu quisesse explorar cada pedaço dela. Nossos olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, a cumplicidade era bem maior, era misturada a desejo, e quando fui certa para beijar a boca de Bell...

"...NICE LEGS, DAISY DUKES MAKES A MAN GO..

THAT'S THE WAY ALL THEY ALL COME THROUGH LIKE…

LOW-CUT, SEE-THROUGH SHIRTS THAT MAKES YA

THAT'S THE WAY SHE COME THROUGH…"

Levantei a cabeça assustada no mesmo instante com a música bizarra invadindo a cena, e quando percebi que não existia nada embaixo de mim, além do meu colchão, e a música vinha do despertador do celular, peguei o aparelho jogando-o longe. Afundei o rosto no travesseiro, resmungando, enquanto me revirava na cama.

- A menina te dá um beijo...e já faz você ficar sonhar feito besta...ficar assim..você não era assim, não era, Ruby...- Resmungando com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, soco o colchão umas duas vezes e tomo coragem para levantar. Cambaleio até o banheiro, ainda não acreditando na realidade. Respiro fundo, ligando a ducha. Sem esperar que ela esquente, tirei a regata vermelha e a calcinha preta, entrando embaixo da água gelada para lamentar o sonho frustrado, que nem para acabar, teve que ser interrompido por uma merda de música.

Depois de tomar banho, colocar o uniforme da lanchonete, e estar recuperada para encarar minha avó no andar de baixo, desci as escadas. Podia sentir o cheiro do pão recém-saído do forno, antes mesmo de pisar no último degrau. Mas congelei, ao escutar a voz de Belle. Seis e quinze da manhã e ela já estava acordada? Mas que zumbi era essa que conseguia discutir a história da política quando ainda era considerado madrugada?

- Bom dia, querida! – Vovó disse, mas Belle já me encarava, e engoli em seco, encontrando os olhos dela.

A inglesa tinha três muffins no prato, todos faltando um pedaço, embora nenhum ainda pela metade, e ela sorriu de canto. Me sentei na cadeira a sua frente, pegando um pãozinho e passando manteiga por ele.

- Bom dia! – Sorri de canto primeiro Bell, e então minha avó. Dei uma mordida no pão.

- Você dormiu bem? – Belle perguntou, me fazendo engasgar com o pedaço de pão.

Senti as maçãs de meu rosto corarem, e tirei uma casquinha do pedaço de pão que ainda estava no prato, como se isso me fizesse distrair.

- Minha noite foi...boa...

Belle sorriu animada.

- Sua avó me deixou trabalhar na lanchonete até acabar meu período de observação...ela falou caixa que tem menos trabalho, mas pelo menos assim eu poderei ajudar!

Eu ainda não entendia como Belle não tinha ficado estranha depois do que acontecera no dia anterior, e ainda podia ser pior do que eu imaginava, quer dizer, eu a veria praticamente 24 horas por dia se ela fosse trabalhar na lanchonete.

Como se eu já não lembrasse dela aqui, ou ali, o tempo todo. Suspirei, não tinha escolha.


	10. Acertando

Acertando

Os dias de trabalho com Belle foram passando, e embora conversássemos, ainda era um segredo para mim porque ela me dera aquele beijo, e porque insistira tanto se aquele era nosso primeiro beijo. E a maior pergunta de todas: por que ela agia como se nada tivesse acontecido? Eu estava ficando paranoica, era isso...estava decididamente afetada sentimentalmente, e não gostava nem um pouco do que isso significava. Enquanto sequei a louça atrás do balcão, fiquei observando-a como ela era com os clientes, simpática, prestativa e paciente, mesmo quando um ou outro insistia em perguntar se a memória dela não havia voltado.

Quando o movimento da lanchonete baixou, era o período intermediário entre o almoço e o lanche da tarde, vi Belle ir para os fundos da lanchonete, e fui atrás.

- Belle! – Exclamei, e ela parou no mesmo instante.

Virou para me encarar, naquele sorriso doce que tinha.

- Nós podemos conversar? – Voltei a falar, quando percebi que ela nada diria.

Belle fez que sim com a cabeça, ajeitando o avental que usava por cima do uniforme da lanchonete.

- Por ...que...você...- Arrisquei começar, mas ela sabia sobre o que eu falava. Nos entendíamos pelo olhar.

- Porque eu queria saber como era...porque eu tinha vontade...porque eu...

Ela não concluiu a frase, mas ficou me encarando como se tivesse concluído, ou como esperava que eu soubesse do que se tratava. E embora nos "entendêssemos pelo olhar", eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que ela ia dizer a seguir, por isso incentivei.

- Por que você...?

- Não importa. – Ela virou de costas, mostrando que ia seguir o caminho até o banheiro.

Segurei na mão dela, e embora tivesse visto-a hesitar, seu rosto se virou na minha direção e trocamos olhares. Belle pareceu pesar se devia ou não continuar, então pedi, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Por favor...

- Não importa. Você disse que não éramos nada.

Abri a boca, hesitante, porque não havia sido exatamente essas as palavras que eu usara.

- Belle, espera! – Continuei segurando a mão dela, porque sabia que do contrário, ela fugiria. Como continuávamos nos olhando, mas o silencio tinha voltado a reinar, eu resolvi falar. – Não é que não éramos nada...mas...antes de tudo, nós estávamos brigadas, exatamente porque eu não havia te contado que eu era...- Hesitei mais uma vez, pensando em qual dos rótulos talvez Belle fosse absorver melhor. Mordi meu lábio inferior, e achei que se eu jogasse de vez que era lésbica, pudesse fazer ela sair correndo, de novo, então tentei deixar a frase o mais leve que encontrei. -...que eu gosto de meninas. – Corrigi minha frase, e para minha surpresa, ela continuou ali. Foi um alivio, e ao mesmo tempo uma inquietação dentro de mim, porque ela nada disse, nada expressou. Desviei os olhos, meio insegura, e então senti os dedos dela escorregarem pelos meus na mão que eu segurava. Levantei os olhos, voltando a encará-la.

-...e você tinha esquecido também de me contar antes que você...gostava de mim? – Belle enfatizou o gostar, mas a forma com que ela foi direta, fez eu me questionar, e engolir em seco. Por que tinha que ser tudo assim na lata?

Acabei rindo, tentando descontrair a tensão.

- Eu te disse...

As orbes azuis cintilantes dela pareceram brilhar um pouquinho mais, e ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- E eu também disse...- Belle jogou mais uma vez me deixando sem fala. Parece que ela havia tirado o dia para isso, me deixar sem saber o que dizer.

Abri a boca para perguntar, mas antes que eu pudesse formular a pergunta, Belle fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça, indicando que eu que não havia entendido o sentido de "gostar" da frase dela, e não o contrário.

A abracei, trazendo-a para meu corpo, Belle era um pouco mais baixa que eu e parecia se encaixar em meu abraço sem nenhuma dificuldade. Senti ela corresponder ao abraço, e antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, ela tinha me puxado na direção do banheiro.

- Se eu soubesse que lobas eram tão complicadas...- Belle fez uma careta, tirando sarro da minha cara, e puxou a gola da minha camisa branca do uniforme, me obrigando a entrar no reservado, e fechando a porta depois.

Acabei rindo, e voltei a abraçá-la lá dentro, naquele pequeno espaço do banheiro.

- Eu acho que perder a memória não te fez bem... – Sussurrei no ouvido de Belle, que deu uma risada, encolhendo o pescoço.

Com um passo para frente, juntando seu corpo ao meu, ela obrigou que eu encostasse minhas costas na parede do banheiro.

- Ou talvez tenha colocado tudo no lugar...- O sorriso de canto e o jeitinho espevitado, acabou me provocando. Afundei meu rosto da curva do pescoço dela, beijando-o, enquanto que entre o beijo, ia roçando a ponta de meu nariz pela pele macia e cheirando a rosas que ela tinha. Acariciei os braços de Belle, sentido-os completamente arrepiados, o que acabou tirando de mim um sorriso fácil. Levantei o rosto para voltar a encará-la, e sem me dar chance então, ela avançou em um beijo, pressionando o corpo contra o meu, enquanto eu incentivava todo aquele contado, trazendo-a mais para mim. Me arrepiei ainda mais, com as unhas descendo por meus ombros com uma leve fricção contra minha pele. Desci as mãos até a cintura de Belle, e a virei, meio atrapalhada no pouco espaço que tínhamos, o que nos fez rir. Desta vez eram as costas dela que estavam contra a parede, e desci as mãos pela cintura dela, apertando-a de leve.

Ao sentir a respiração de Belle mais ofegante, desci uma das mãos até a coxa dela, acariciando a lateral externa dela, e a escutei sussurrar, ao mesmo tempo que sentia as mãos dela irem percorrendo meu corpo.

- Eu já te disse que esse uniforme tem pano de menos? – O sussurro ofegante dela em meu ouvido, fez com que eu estremecesse, mas ao mesmo tempo risse, me lembrando de quando eu levara o sermão de Belle à respeito do meu uniforme, e me questionara se aquilo era ciúmes.

- Ah é? Eu sempre achei que você não gostasse do pouco pano...- Provoquei ela, enquanto puxava a perna dela até minha cintura, e voltava a beijá-la.

Mas acabei rindo novamente, porque percebi ela afastar a boca do beijo, para me responder.

- O pouco pano me provoca, é isso que me incômoda... – Belle confessou, e dessa vez busquei a boca dela cheia de vontade, enquanto minha outra mão subia por baixo da camisa branca comportada de Belle.

- Belle...Ruby...Belle? ...- A voz vinda de longe, fez com que eu parasse o beijo no mesmo instante. Tentei controlar minha respiração, mas o rosto desesperado de Belle só fez com que eu quisesse ter ainda mais vontade de sumir dali.

- E agora? – Belle sussurrou para mim, meio desesperada, tentando desamassar a camisa.

Fiz sinal para que ela ficasse quieta, na esperança de que vovó passasse reto para o banheiro, mas o toc-toc seguinte na porta acabou com as minhas esperanças.


	11. Cumplicidade

**Cumplicidade**

Houve mais uma batida na porta, e meus olhos encontraram os de Belle, não teriam nem como escapar. Ela encostava tanto as costas na parede de azulejos brancos que achei que mais um pouco ela seria capaz de atravessa-la. Indiquei a maçaneta da porta, mostrando que realmente iria abri-la e desesperada ela fez que não com a cabeça, em desespero.

- Ruby!...você está ai?Viu Belle? – A vovó impaciente disse do outro lado. – Eu vou abrir a porta...é horário de trabalho hein...- A maçaneta virou sozinha, fazendo o coração de Belle subir até a garganta, mas a porta ainda estava trancada. Saquei do bolso do uniforme o maço de cigarros, e o acendi, entregando para Belle a caixinha. Ela me censurou na mesma hora, mas se ambas quiséssemos nos safar dessa, eu não via outra solução.

- Isso é nojento... – Belle mexeu os lábios falando, mas não havia som, e embora segurasse o maço de cigarros, estava visivelmente contrariada. Traguei, tentando deixar o mínimo de fumaça ir para o lado dela, e depois apaguei o cigarro na pia.

- Vovó eu não acho que a senhoria iria...- Encenei, como se estivesse temendo, e na verdade, estava, talvez por isso que tenha saído tão natural.

A velhinha irritada deu um murro na porta.

- Se vocês não abrirem JÁ essa porta...- A senhora enfatizou, em uma ameaça. -...vamos...

Belle ainda estava estática no canto da parede, e embora tivesse sido apenas um trago, tinha infestado o banheiro com o cheiro. Abri a porta, e logo o faro bom, herança da família, de minha avó detectou o que ocorrera ali.

- Vovó eu...- Com desgosto, ela fez cara de nojo, e seu rosto pálido e cheio de rugas foi tomado cada vez mais por um tom de vermelho, e achei que ela fosse explodir. Irritada, pegou minha orelha, me puxando para fora do banheiro, com todos os clientes de testemunhas, já que os berros poderiam ser escutados à Km de distância.

- QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU PRECISAR FALAR QUE EU ODEEEIO ESSA DROGA?...- Ela torcia minha orelha cada vez mais, me levando para o meio da lanchonete, e dessa vez, eu que ficava vermelha, mas por vergonha. – Eu achei que essa sua fase de rebeldia tinha passado...francamente, Ruby...você nunca irá crescer? – Vovó começava o sermão, e eu sabia que iria longe. Eu virara o ponto turístico da lanchonete, porque até da rua algumas pessoas paravam para espiar pelo vidro o que estava acontecendo. Belle ainda estava escondida na área de funcionários, próximo ao banheiro, mas também de um lugar que conseguia me ver, e embora a atenção da minha avó estivesse toda em mim, ela ainda parecia morta de vergonha.

O sermão deve ter me custado por volta de uma hora e meia e uma ameaça com a frigideira que, sinceramente, acreditei que fosse se concretizar. A noite, na hora do jantar, minha avó e Belle não pareciam mais com aquela cumplicidade que vinham tendo, e percebi que a morena ficara chateada com isso, pois passou o jantar inteiro enrolando para tomar algumas colheradas da sopa de legumes. Eu acreditava que minha avó tinha comprado a história do cigarro, e estava assim exatamente porque desde que ela descobrira que eu começara a fumar, nada mais era como antes. Há um ano atrás, quando comuniquei a ela que eu havia parado, foi uma das maiores festas que já vi minha avó fazer. De petiscos aos bolos, teve de tudo de lanchonete e o melhor, pelo menos para a população, tudo de graça. Seu olhar de desgosto, e a forma como respondia monossilabicamente já era o suficiente para eu querer, talvez, ter assumido toda a verdade. Mas nisso tudo ainda tinha Belle, e eu era pega numa briga inteira, pois não me via no direito de envolvê-la nisso...não nesse momento, eu sabia que a casa cairia- com possibilidade para sentido literal. Meus olhos e os de Belle se encontraram umas duas vezes, entre a sopa e a sobremesa, mas nada falamos. A morena dos cabelos ondulados, me encarava como se quisesse me dizer algo, mas ainda sim, parecia escolher o momento.

Belle ficou lavando a louça, enquanto eu arrumava a mesa e o resto da cozinha. Vovó não se recolheu, e a forma como ela se plantou na poltrona por volta das dez e meia da noite, horário que em outras ocasiões ela com certeza já teria se recolhido, fez com que eu me perguntasse se ela desconfiava de algo. Assim que Bell terminou, foi a primeira a subir, enquanto eu fazia mais alguma hora ali embaixo para ver se minha avó também subiria. Por volta das onze, ela ainda estava ali, e segui na direção dela.

- Você não vai se recolher, Vovó?...Já está tarde...- Tentei falar de mansinho.

A senhora de cabelos grisalhos, me encarou por cima do óculos, fechando o jornal. Suas expressões ainda eram frias, ela era uma mulher bastante cética.

- Estou muito chateada para ir dormir.

Foi a única coisa que ela disse, e para mim, foi como receber um murro na cara.

- Boa noite, eu amo a senhora. – Tentei falar mais uma vez de forma calma, e era sincero o que eu falava, mas, mais uma vez, apenas recebi um olhar de reprovação.

Subi as escadas indagando internamente se deveria voltar atrás e pedir desculpas ou continuar o caminho, mas optei por seguir. Quando cheguei no último degrau o corredor dos quartos estava bastante silencioso, por isso, cuidadosamente para não atrapalhar nenhum hóspede, fui até meu quarto. Assim que entrei, encostei a porta, e minhas costas nela. Suspirei de forma pesada pelo longo dia que tivera. Tudo que eu desejava agora era ir para baixo das cobertas.

_Toc-toc._

Houve uma batida na porta, e respirei fundo, pensando:

_Não ainda._

Fiquei de frente para a porta, virando a maçaneta e pensando em todo discurso que faria para minha avó, mas quando abri a porta, fiquei boquiaberta ao ver Belle. Trajando um roupão por cima das vestes de dormir, eu me perguntei o que ela fazia ali, mas a forma com que suas feições estavam tensas, não fez com que eu pensasse que seria algo como em meu sonho.

- Posso entrar? – Ela foi direta, e eu concordei, afastando a porta.

Belle envolveu meu pescoço em um abraço, quase que na mesma hora, e eu corri esticar o braço para fechar a porta. Abracei a cintura dela, e quando afastei um pouco, só o suficiente para poder encará-la, percebi que haviam lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Eii...o que foi, querida? – Perguntei baixinho, limpando com a lateral do meu polegar as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto dela, e encaminhando-a, sem soltar do abraço, até a cama de solteiro no quarto. Nos sentamos, e Belle quase soluçava em meio ao choro silencioso.

- Você...- Ela ameaçou a falar, mas me abraçou de novo, só que desta vez mais forte, e sussurrou. – Obrigada!

Afaguei o cabelo castanho, enquanto que com o outro braço a mantinha naquele abraço forte.

- Está tudo bem...- Sussurrei de volta para ela.

- Não está! – Belle retrucou, como costumava fazer. – Você brigou com sua avó...e por minha causa...e...

- Ei...- Pedi espaço para falar, porque conhecia Belle, sabia que uma vez que ela começasse a argumentar, só acabaria amanhã. Afastei o rosto do abraço, voltando a encará-la. Os olhos azuis pareciam ainda mais brilhantes pelas lágrimas. – E você acha que poderia ter sido diferente como? Você acha que se ela teria descoberto a verdade seria menos pior? – Sorri de forma doce para ela, tentando acalmá-la.

Em silencio, a garota pareceu pensar por um instante, mas eu voltei a falar, antes que Bell voltasse a falar.

-...está tudo bem...já levei outras broncas da minha avó e sobrevivi a elas. – Tentei falar em tom de brincadeira, e embora estivesse intencionada a colocar um sorriso no rosto de Belle, ela ainda parecia bastante tensa. -...mas você...eu não quero que tenha que lidar com o que está acontecendo agora, a não ser que queira, Bell...você já tem bastante coisa para lidar... – Segurei a mão macia dela com carinho, e levei até minha boca, depositando um beijo. Desta vez vi um sorriso no rosto de Belle, um sorriso todo derretido e fofo, que fez com que eu sentisse uma repentina vontade de beijá-la novamente.

- Obrigada! – Mais uma vez ela agradeceu, encostando a cabeça contra o colo dos meus seios, como se buscasse proteção. Ajeitei-a no abraço, e mas uma vez fui surpreendida. – Posso ficar com você aqui hoje? – Sua voz era tão baixinha, que se eu não tivesse prestando atenção, talvez não tivesse escutado.

- Claro que sim! – Respondi, e beijei a testa dela, que tirou os pés do chinelo, e se ajeitou na cama, deitando de lado, para me deixar espaço. Acabei sorrindo, e fiz sinal para que ela só esperasse um instante. Peguei a regata com que eu costumava dormir, e em geral isso bastava para ser meu pijama, mas como Belle estaria lá, quando passei pelo armário, puxei também um shorts e fui até o banheiro para me trocar. Quando voltei para o quarto, Belle estava de olhos abertos ainda, encarando na direção do banheiro, como se me esperasse. Havia tirado o roupão e vestia uma camisola curta amarela e com rendinha no babado. Trocamos sorrisos e olhares cúmplices, e eu fui me aproximando, sentei primeiro na cama, ao lado dela, e depois deitei. Poder estar perto assim dela, ainda que só estivéssemos deitadas, conseguia ser ainda melhor que no meu sonho. O perfume era real, a mão dela acariciando meu cabelo era real...ela era real. Ficamos nos encarando, sorrindo e trocando carícias até os olhos começarem a ceder ao sono. Belle aproximou o corpo do meu, se encaixando em mim e dormimos assim, abraçadas.


	12. Ruby, Ruby, Ruby

**Ruby, Ruby**

Os raios de sol entraram pelo quarto, iluminando-o. Era da minha natureza acordar cedo, e quando me virei de lado, para enrolar mais um pouco na cama, encontrei o corpo de Belle novamente, e foi inevitável não abraçá-la. Belle fez um barulhinho, quase como se tivesse resmungando, e eu não me contive em abraçá-la um pouco mais forte, meio boba, porque era tão bom acordar com ela ali. Aproximei meu rosto da curva do pescoço da adormecida, e dei um beijinho, sussurrando.

- Fica na cama mais um pouquinho...vou descer e pegar alguma coisa pra você..

A morena de cabelos ondulados, e no momento bem desgrenhados, finalmente abriu os olhos me encarando, e sorriu para mim, se espreguiçando. Fez que sim com a cabeça, e quando eu ia soltá-la do abraço, fui puxada pela minha regada, até que meus lábios encontrassem os de Belle em um beijo.

- Posso me acostumar a começar o dia assim...- Sussurrei em brincadeira, mas sem me deixar espaço para dizer mais nada, Belle intensificou o beijo. Voltei a abraçá-la, correspondendo e deitando na cama juntinho dela novamente. Sussurrei, parando com beijinhos. – Isso é golpe baixo, sabia?! – Belle deu um sorriso espevitado para mim, e eu a acariciei a barriga dela por cima da camisola.

Escutei meu celular, no silencioso, vibrar no criado-mudo e voltei a me sentar na cama, pegando o celular.

"_Lauren"_ – Era o nome que o visor do celular trazia. Olhei para Belle, e ela ainda sorria, acariciei o rosto da menina, e entoa ela perguntou.

- Quem era? – Tinha a voz baixinha, e de uma forma manhosa, veio até mim novamente, deitando a cabeça em meu colo. Acariciei o cabelo dela, ainda sorrindo, e colocado o celular no criado-mudo novamente.

- Não era nada...- Falei em voz calma, não queria ter que explicar quem era Lauren para ela, não agora. E apesar de eu ter visto Belle quase pronta para indagar, não houve nenhuma pergunta. Baixei meu rosto beijando a ponta do nariz dela, e sussurrei. -...eu vou volto aqui para te trazer algo de café, estão bem?...

- Muffins de amora? – Eu percebi que ela fingiu que nada havia acontecido, embora controlasse a curiosidade, talvez até ciúmes.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, garantindo que eu traria isso. Dei um selinho em Belle, e ela afastou a cabeça novamente para o travesseiro. Fui até o armário, pegando a roupa e seguindo para o banheiro.

O banho não deve ter demorado, mas quando sai Belle havia pegado no sono novamente, o que me fez rir baixinho esse jeito dela. Eu ainda estava me sentindo meio estranha por ter evitado falar sobre Lauren, mas guardei o celular no bolso da saia vermelha, e sai sorrateiramente para não acordá-la.

Quando cheguei no térreo, minha avó não estava na cozinha, mas eu sabia que ela já havia acordado pelo cheiro de muffins que vinha do forno. Abri o forno elétrico tirando dois muffins e colocando em um pratinho. Antes de subir, na geladeira peguei também um copo de suco de laranja. No quarto, deixei tudo em uma bandeja de prata no criado-mudo, suco e dois muffins de amora e um bilhete escrito:

"_Te vejo mais tarde, dorminhoca._

_Vovó vai pra lanchonete por volta das nove, ai o corredor é livre pra você sair._

_Espero mais noites acompanhadas, Ruby. "_

Saindo da pensão, fui direto para a lanchonete. Estava bastante feliz pela forma como Belle e eu estávamos nos aproximando, porém cada dia que passava, era mais um dia a menos para a lua cheia, e isso me preocupava bastante. Havia conseguido as coisas de Belle negociando minha capa vermelha com Gold, e ainda que eu soubesse que posteriormente, se eu quisesse me manter humana na lua cheia, seria necessária uma nova negociação, mas naquele instante eu não pensei duas vezes.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios quando a porta da janela se abriu, era a primeira cliente do dia. Uma mulher loira, e antiga conhecida minha. Os passos dela eram certos, e eu sabia que a moça viria em minha direção.

- Lobinha! – O grande sorriso ocupou o rosto de Lauren, mas eu sabia que por trás daquele sorriso, ela estava bastante irritada.

_Lauren's POV: _

"_Let it never be said that romance is dead_

_Cause there's so little else occupying my head_

_There is nothing I need except the function to breathe_

_But I'm not really fussed, doesn't matter to me…"_

Eu havia tentado telefone, celular, mensagem instantânea...e os mais variados meios de comunicação para tentar falar com Ruby, mas ela parecia me ignorar. Alguns boatos do dia anterior chegaram ao meu ouvido, que a vovó havia pegado a garçonete e a caixa da lanchonete, no caso Ruby e aquela sem sal da Belle, fumando e havia dado um sermão das duas em pleno meio do estabelecimento. Ainda que aquela conversinha tivesse dobrado a vovó, eu sabia muito bem o que aquelas duas deveriam estar fazendo, e não era de hoje que eu percebia o olhar que elas trocavam, antes mesmo da princesinha perder a coroa, _digo...memória._

Já que Ruby me ignorava, a única opção que restava era ir atrás dela. Nosso romance não estava acabado, nunca estaria...nós somos o que dizem as músicas melosas por ai de _"forever be". _Acreditei que o melhor horário fosse logo que a lanchonete abrisse, e realmente era. A loja estava as moscas, e da porta de vidro, pude ver Ruby lá dentro, sozinha e parecendo viajar e se perder em seus pensamentos. Entrei na loja, sabendo para onde ia. Segui diretamente para a morena de cabelos compridos e mechas vermelhas.

- Lobinha! – Exclamei, e meu sorriso se alargou ainda mais. Pude perceber que o mesmo não acontecia com Ruby.

Me acomodei no balcão, e ela estendeu na minha direção um cardápio, o que me fez rir, e não aceitá-lo, como Ruby pretendia.

"_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_

_Do you, do you, do you, do you?_

_Know what you're doing (doing) to me?_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby."_

- Depois desse tempo todo, eu sei que você já decorou meu pedido, lobinha... – Pisquei de uma forma sedutora para ela, porém, a forma como a vi revirar os olhos, fez aquele ódio que eu vinha sentindo de Belle crescer ainda mais.

- Cappuchino e um brownie? – Ainda sim, Ruby quis ter a certeza, concordei com a cabeça, debruçando os braços no balcão, e inclinando meu corpo na direção dela.

- Os boatos tem crescido por ai, Ruby...- Os olhos verdes da loba aumentaram ainda mais, eu sabia que tinha deixado ela preocupada. E ri mais uma vez com maldade, esticando a mão na direção de Ruby, que estava a minha frente, só que atrás do balcão, para abrir o terceiro botão da blusa dela, deixando o decote da camisa ainda maior. – Bem melhor! – Pisquei para a morena em um sorriso, após ter encarando o colo dos seios dela no decote. Por um instante ela pareceu ficar meio sem ação, errada, porém logo correu abotoá-lo novamente, revirando os olhos. – Sem graça! – Ri pela atitude e a cara que ela fez. – Você costumava saber se vestir bem melhor antes...vai ver daqui alguns dias está andando como uma puritana igual a sua...- Eu não havia visto, na verdade só tinha percebido os olhos de Ruby crescendo mais e mais para trás das minhas costas, e quando me virei, para encarar a porta que ela tanto olhava, a Vovó estava ali.

Sorri, desejando ter sido mais rápida e falado antes. A velha veio se aproximando na minha direção, com os olhos semicerrados em mim, como se estivesse analisando, e eu descreveria até mais, me caçando.

- Lauren! – A Vovó exclamou, sem parecer muito feliz com aquilo. A verdade é que aquela velha caduca me odiava, e não era de hoje.

- Olá Vovó! – Tentei parecer simpática, mas eu nunca conseguira dobrar a velha. Ela nunca gostara de mim, quer dizer ainda não gosta...pois quando ela descobrir que a querida netinha dela é tão lésbica quanto eu...não vai haver tanta diferença entre Lauren e Ruby, e é aí que a lobinha vai ver que só existe eu que a aceita nos mínimos detalhes, sejam os relacionados aos seus segredos, ou as suas opções.

Ruby esticou a mim um prato com o brownie e a caneca com o cappuchino, embora seus olhos verdes sempre voltassem para a vovó, que a encarava de forma severa.

"_Due to lack of interest, tomorrow is cancelled_

_Let the clocks be reset and the pendulums held_

_Cause there's nothing at all except the space in between_

_Finding out what you're called and repeating your name. "_

A velha passou por nós, indo na direção da cozinha, enquanto eu virei para Ruby, sussurrando.

- Eu sempre disse que você deveria...

Com raiva, Ruby cerrou os dentes, me respondendo também em tom baixo.

- Cala a boca, Lauren!

Mordi um pedaço do brownie, olhando na direção da cozinha, para ver se a velha não interromperia, e voltei a encarar a moça.

- A verdade vai vir à tona cedo ou tarde, lobinha...e não vai ser do lado daquela...- Não consegui terminar, porque Ruby me interrompeu alterada.

- Não fale da Belle!

Acabei rindo de uma forma debochada.

- Está até defendendo é? - Fiz cara de nojo, e tomei um gole da bebida quente. -...ela é uma princesinha...e olha para você...Ruby, você é uma loba...você acredita que ela conseguiria se defender de você?

- Eu nunca a colocaria em risco! – Embora Ruby tivesse rebatido, eu podia dizer pela forma que engolia em seco, como aquilo tinha feito ela pensar.

- Você já perdeu o controle outras vezes...

- Mas...- Dessa vez a menina-loba não tinha argumentos, e os olhos verdes cintilavam um pouco mais que o normal, mas eram por causa das lágrimas.

- Ainda que ela seja a ...- Fiz aspas com as mãos. – Bela e a Fera...você não é a Fera dela, não se iluda!...- Nós mantínhamos uma conversa em tom baixo, e quando a vovó saiu da cozinha, me endireitei no banco.

Ruby enxugava a louça, e só desviou os olhos dali, quando a avó se direcionou a ela.

- É bom você dar um jeito nessa pia, os clientes...- A avó me encarou, e eu senti o desgosto vindo dela. -...normais estão para chegar.

Calada, Ruby consentiu, enquanto eu fiquei rindo.

"_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_

_Do you, do you, do you, do you?_

_Know what you're doing (doing) to me?_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby..."_

Eu e Ruby trocávamos olhares, eu a encarava descaradamente, e ela me olhava de canto, o que fazia a avó se roer de raiva pela minha presença ali. Aos poucos mais clientes foram chegando, e foi só ai que a velhinha resolveu sair para voltar para pensão, afinal ela tinha que cuidar dos clientes de lá também.

- Se prepara...porque um dia ela ainda vai te olhar com raiva assim também...

Quis colocar um pouco de terror em Ruby, e embora ela fingisse que não se importava, eu sabia que por dentro, era o que ela mais temia, perder a avó.

"_Could it be, could it be that you're joking with me_

_And you don't really see you and me"_

Eu não fazia por mal, na verdade só queria mostrar a Ruby que nada, nem ninguém, funcionaria tão bem com ela, quanto eu. Terminei meu café, e observei Ruby atendendo os outros clientes..._como eu adorava aquela saia vermelha dela...-_ Pensei, embora a saia estivesse uns três centímetros mais comprida do que costumava ser. Chamei Ruby com uma das mãos, e ainda que contrariada ela veio.

- Não faz essa cara amarrada ai não, eu quero pedir a conta! – Brinquei com ela.

"_Could it be, could it be that you're joking with me_

_And you don't really see you with me"_

Ela fez um impresso da notinha, me entregando, e enquanto eu vasculhava as notas que pagariam meu café da manhã, voltei a encará-la.

- Ruby...Ruby...Ruby, você pensa bem no que eu te disse, lobinha,...isso não vai durar! E se isso continuar... – Falava sobre ela estar me ignorando daquela forma. -...eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno...até você aceitar que eu sou a pessoa certa para você.

"_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_

_Do you, do you, do you, do you?_

_Know what you're doing (doing) to me?_

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby_

_Do you, do you, do you, do you?_

_Know what you're doing (doing) to me?"_


	13. A Verdade

A Verdade

Vestida com um longo casaco preto, e inclusive de capuz, abri a porta do antiquário. Era final da tarde, e as ruas estavam bastante movimentadas, mas não me restavam mais muitos dias.

- Eu saberia que voltaria...- A voz misteriosa falou do fundo da loja. Quando terminei de encostar a porta, e olhei na direção de onde escutara a voz, lá estava ele. Em pé, próximo ao balcão e apoiado em sua bengala. O cabelo grisalho, seboso e bastante liso, quase cobrindo seu rosto, tornando-o ainda mais sombrio do que costuma ser.

- Eu preciso da capa, Gold...- Fui direta, me aproximando do balcão.

- Tão inocente as crianças de hoje em dia... – O velho me respondeu, desdenhando. Veio mancando até onde eu estava. – Vocês, jovens, deveriam pensar no futuro, e não só no momento, garota...

Suspirei, tentando manter a calma. Meus olhos passaram por todo o antiquário, todo aquele entulho, mobilha velha, e nem sinal da capa vermelha. Voltei a encarar os olhos do homem quase pretos, de tão escuros que eram.

- Eu preciso. – Tentei manter a firmeza na voz, embora a forma como ele me analisasse, fizesse com que eu me sentisse bastante receosa.

- Eu também preciso de uma coisa que está com você.

Mordi meu lábio inferior com a resposta, eu já imaginava o que ele queria.

- As escolhas dela não são as minhas.

- Você resolveu usar a inteligência agora? – Gold perguntou de forma rude. – Belle é minha, devolva o que é meu, e eu devolverei o que é seu.

Cerrei os punhos, dando um passo na direção dele.

- Ela não é sua! – Rebati, alterando um pouco o tom de voz, e isso fez ele rir ainda mais, como se nada do que eu disse fizesse diferença para ele.

- ISSO NÃO É UMA OPÇÃO, GAROTA! – A voz do homem ecoou de forma assustadora por aquela loja, me fazendo dar um passo para trás. – Você ficara sem a capa e sem a Belle, a escolha foi sua! Isso se eu não te tirar ainda mais! – O homem ameaçou, e a forma como ele falava, fazia a ameaça que Lauren havia me feito no outro dia parecer nada.

Ainda de punhos cerrados, senti meus olhos quererem encher de lágrimas, eu não queria me afastar de Belle, mas também não poderia colocá-la em risco. Teria que contar a ela toda a verdade sobre a minha natureza, antes que ela descobrisse de outra forma.

Sai da loja de Gold, tentando engolir o choro, e indo direto para a pensão. Belle havia feito hora extra hoje na lanchonete, porque eu havia saído mais cedo. Ela ainda não havia chegado, e por isso fui direto para o meu quarto. Tomei um longo banho quente, deixando meu choro se misturar com a água do banho. Eu sabia que a verdade não passaria de hoje.

Quando sai, me vesti com uma calça jeans, camisa regata branca e uma camisa xadrez, vermelha com preto, por cima da regata. Soltei meu cabelo e calcei também os allstars. Sentei na cadeira próxima a escrivaninha e peguei uma folha de papel para me distrair até a hora dela chegar em casa. Enquanto minha mente sondava inúmeras possibilidades de abordar o assunto, contar a ela, eu ia dobrando a folha. Inicialmente, as dobraduras não levavam a nada, mas então comecei a fazer uma pequena rosa de papel, e isso me fez sorrir de canto, meio boba, meio apaixonada por ser tão Belle aquilo.

O relógio marcou oito horas quando eu me levantei para ir procurá-la, vovó havia ido a reunião de moradores, e não voltaria tão cedo. Segui pelo corredor, observando se o doutor Whale, ou qualquer outro morador não estava por ali, para evitar fofocas. Ao chegar na porta exata, bati, aguardando resposta.

Não demorou muito, Belle abriu a porta, estava vestida em um roupão cor de rosa claro e bastante fofo.

- Ruby! Eu estava entrando no banho...mas...- A castanha pareceu ficar errada por um momento, sem jeito, mas abriu a porta. – Entre...- Belle sorriu de uma forma doce, aquela forma que me derretia sempre por dentro.

Caminhei para dentro do quarto, e a rosinha de papel ainda estava escondida em minha mão. Belle fechou a porta, e pelo virar da chave, pude perceber que ela havia trancado também.

- Belle...eu preciso conversar com você...- Me virei, porque ela continuava ainda próximo a porta.

Os olhos azuis mostravam serenidade, e ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu também Ruby...eu...- Ela esticou a mão para pedir a minha, e coloquei a rosinha na palma da mão de Belle. Vi um sorriso bobo junto aos olhos cintilantes, que me fez sorrir, esquecendo tudo que eu tinha para falar por um instante.

- Vem cá...- Ia chamar ela, mas a menina deu dois passos apressados na minha direção, abraçando meu pescoço, como ela sempre fazia...esses abraços impulsivos.

- Obrigada, querida você é...

Afastei o rosto do abraço para encará-la, antes que Bell falasse qualquer coisa. Meus olhos buscaram os dela com tamanha cumplicidade, e então eu sussurrei.

- Não diga nada...por favor, você pode me ouvir...? – Perguntei, e senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. A expressão no rosto dela foi se tornando preocupada, e caminhamos até a cama, uma sentando ao lado da outra.

- O que aconteceu? – Senti a mão macia de Bell me afagar o rosto, toda linda, preocupada.

- Eu preciso te contar uma verdade sobre mim...- Peguei a mão que Belle usava para me fazer carinho, e levei até meus lábios, dando um beijinho nas costas da mão da morena com delicadeza. Seus olhos continuaram atentos, e para minha surpresa, ela nada disse. Ficou me encarando, esperando que eu continuasse. -...Minha família...ela foi tomada por uma maldição...- Era difícil contar isso, na verdade era a primeira vez que eu realmente confessava para alguém. Eu me achava um ser tão cruel quando lobo, as lembranças que eu tinha em minha mente do passado não eram nem um pouco agradáveis. -...é uma mutação chamada de licantropia, faz com que eu me transforme em lobo em toda...- Minha voz era baixa, mas eu sabia que Belle escutava porque suas expressões iam tomando uma forma completamente diferente da doçura que ela apresentara anteriormente. Mordi meu lábio inferior, me levantando. – Desculpa...desculpa Belle...eu não deveria estar de contando isso, eu sou um monstro... – As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto, e levantei apressada, querendo esconder o choro, e sair dali.

Antes que eu chegasse na porta, Belle segurou minha mão, sussurrando baixinho.

- ...em toda lua cheia. – Ela completou, e surpresa, eu voltei a olhá-la. A menina deu um passo em minha direção e ficamos bastante próximas, embora Belle fosse um pouco mais baixa que eu, encarávamos nos olhos. – Você não é um monstro, Ruby! – Ela afirmou.

- Você se lembrou? – Perguntei, porque ela havia completado minha frase.

Belle fez que não com a cabeça, mas seus olhos tinham lágrimas, como nos meus.

- Você não é um monstro. – Mais uma vez a garota repetiu. – Eu me lembrei que... – Fiquei na expectativa do que ela falaria. -...Eu amo você, Ruby! – A escutei confessar, e nos abraçamos, forte, como nunca antes, com todo amor e paixão que havíamos contido todo esse tempo.

- Belle...me diga...você se lembrou? – Sussurrei no ouvido dela. A baixinha negou com a cabeça mais uma vez e levou a mão até o meu rosto, e segurando-o, me beijou.

Correspondi ao beijo no mesmo instante, com todo o desejo que Belle despertava em mim.

_Belle's POV:_

Minha cabeça era um verdadeiro moinho de vento que não parava de girar. Bastante confusa, eu tentava entender os pequenos flashes que vinham a minha cabeça. Eu não me lembrava de nada antes, não estava mentindo, mas quando segurei aquela rosa que Ruby me entregou, algumas cenas começaram a vir. Não eram qualquer cena, na verdade era eu e ela na maioria das vezes. "Noite das garotas", "luas cheias"...ela me explicando cada uma das refeições que tinham na lanchonete, quando nos conhecemos. Não tinha sequência, eram alternadas, mas eram o suficiente para saber que Ruby não era nenhuma espécie de monstro. Quando ela ameaçou a sair do quarto, não pensei duas vezes em abraçá-la. Eu não tinha em minha mente visto nenhuma imagem do passado nossa em que nos beijávamos, mas eu via os olhares dela, sorriso...e aquela nossa cumplicidade, uma espécie de poesia silenciosa, sem palavras ou versos. Mas naquele instante eu sabia da vontade que eu tinha, eu precisava beijá-la, precisava conhecer cada pedaço dela.

Ao sentir Ruby retribuir ao meu beijo, sorri, intensificando ainda mais, e antes que ela pudesse se desvencilhar do meu beijo, ou arrumar qualquer desculpa, soltei o laço do meu roupão, puxando-a para o banheiro. Por um instante, vi os olhos verdes abrirem e ela se afastar do beijo, como se tentasse descobrir que estava mesmo acontecendo o que parecia. Acabei dando uma risada pelo jeitinho dela, e fiquei na ponta dos pés, roubando um beijo, e puxando a menina de vez para o banheiro.

- Eu quero você...- Confessei, tirando a camisa xadrez dela, deixando-a no chão.

- Mas Belle...- Interrompi, voltando a beijá-la, e dessa vez, senti que Ruby começava a acreditar em mim. Ela arrancava a própria regata branca, só se afastando de mim na hora de tirar a peça pela cabeça.

Estiquei a mão, abrindo o chuveiro, enquanto ela desabotoava a calça, mas não dei tempo para ela terminar de abaixa-la, tirei meu roupão, puxando-a direto para dentro do box do banheiro.

- Você é louca... – Ruby resmungou, com o sutiã e a calça encharcando completamente pela água corrente.

- Você vai reclamar? – Rebati, mordendo meu lábio inferior, num jeitinho espevitado, a abraçando novamente. Desta vez senti as mãos dela percorrerem meu corpo nu, enquanto eu me livrava do resto das peças dela. Quando estávamos completamente nuas, Ruby trocou de lugar comigo, fazendo com que eu ficasse com as costas na parede do box.

Os olhos verdes fixaram nos meus numa forma incrível, apaixonada, e era a mesma forma que eu retribuía, meu desejo por ela já tinha perdido os freios. Com carinho, ela me beijou desta vez, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse pela forma como seu corpo era pressionado no meu. Ainda que a água do chuveiro estivesse mais para fria, do que para morna, era impossível sentir frio ali. Seu corpo quentinho, se encaixava perfeitamente em mim, fazendo com que a coxa dela roçasse entre minhas pernas levemente, como se pedisse passagem aos poucos. Nos beijamos com amor, com volúpia e com fúria e sem ver o tempo passar. Com delicadeza ela tomou primeiro um de meus seios, e depois o outro, em uma massagem, fazendo com que eu soltasse um gemido baixinho. Acariciei cada pedaço do corpo dela, enquanto sentia Ruby descer os beijos, por minha nuca, pescoço e colo dos seios, e quanto mais ela descia, mais eu estufava meus seios, arqueando a coluna levemente, na intenção de termos ainda mais contato físico. Por vezes, nossos corpos se encontravam, roçavam um no outro de uma forma proporcionando mais arrepios. As mãos de Ruby passaram sedentas por meu abdome, escorregando direto para minha virilha. Me estremeci naquele mesmo instante, mordendo meu próprio lábio inferior. Nos encaramos, ambas tentando controlar a respiração, completamente ofegante. Dei um sorriso consentindo, querendo dizer que não queria voltar atrás, e pelo meu desespero por querer senti-la, podia até acrescentar que nem por nada nesse mundo, naquele instante, eu queria voltar atrás.

Levei minha cabeça para trás, encostando-a na parede do box, em um gemido um pouco mais alto, cerrando meus olhos, ao sentir os dedos dela em meu sexo, estimulando-o, e fazendo com que eu sentisse ainda mais tesão e desejo por ela. Quando consegui voltar a encará-la, Ruby tinha os olhos verdes tão tomados de prazer que depois do sorriso com malícia, voltou a me beijar. Cravei as unhas nos ombros dela, conforme ela ia aumentando os movimentos, me excitando ainda mais. Ela não só mais me instigava com os dedos, mas também com a forma que dançava no meu corpo. Os arrepios por meu corpo foram ficando cada vez mais intensos, e quando senti cada músculo do meu corpo contrair, de uma forma extremamente intensa, e ao mesmo tempo prazerosa, gemi mais alto. Rindo, Ruby me beijou a boca, apressadamente, abafando o gemido, enquanto eu cedia ao orgasmo. Nos abraçamos fortes ali, como se quiséssemos manter o calor de nosso corpo.

- Eu amo você! – Ruby sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu me derretesse ainda mais ainda.

Tomamos banho entre uma troca de carícias gostosa, e quando saímos do banheiro, enroladas na toalha, nos deitamos e nos amamos mais uma vez. E mais uma, e mais uma.


	14. Mas Nem Sempre É Tão Fácil

**Mas Nem Sempre É Tão Fácil Quanto Se Imagina**

_Ruby's POV:_

Eu ainda estava mais dormindo do que acordada quando senti a ponta dos dedos de Belle passearem pelos traços do meu rosto. Abri o dos olhos, encarando-a, ainda com o rosto no travesseiro.

- Você é linda dormindo, sabia? – Belle aproximou a boca de minha orelha, sussurrando ao pé do meu ouvido. Sorri para ela, deitando se lado, para que ela pudesse se deitar junto a mim de novo. Nos abraçamos, com as pernas dela encaixadas nas minhas.

- Posso ficar aqui para sempre? – Perguntei, e vi um sorriso bobo se desenhar nos lábios de Belle. Roubei um beijo dela.

- Eu quero ir hoje na floresta com você...- Belle confessou de forma direta, apesar das nossas vozes permanecerem em um tom baixo.

Levantei uma das sobrancelhas, surpresa pelo que ela havia me pedido.

- Mas, meu anjo, hoje é...

- ...é a noite que você se transforma, eu sei. E eu quero estar com você. – Nossas bocas se aproximaram novamente em mais um beijo, mas antes dela intensificar, afastei, voltando a encará-la.

- Mas é perigoso eu já...

Belle me interrompeu.

- Você já comeu uma namorada sua...eu sei... – Belle riu, fazendo uma caretinha. – Você já me contou essa história, sabia?

Acabei rindo pelo jeito todo sincero de Belle, e acariciei a barriga dela com a ponta dos meus dedos.

- E eu acho que tem alguém que tá começando a se lembrar mais do que me conta...- Cutuquei a barriga de Belle em uma cócega de leve, brincando, e quando, se contorcendo, ela deitou completamente as costas no colchão, fui para cima dela. Prendendo as mãos dela no alto da cama, sem machucar.

A castanha me encarava, como se desafiasse, e eu a ameacei.

- Uma loba perto da lua cheia se torna muito perigosa...sabia?

- Eu adoro correr perigo...- Ela me provocou mais uma vez, e deitei completamente meu corpo no dela, sem nem hesitar.

- Então prepare-se princesa indefesa...porque agora você está nas garras da...- Desci os beijos pelo pescoço dela, e antes de eu completar, quem fez isso foi a própria Belle.

- Da minha Fera...- Levantei o rosto do corpo dela, voltando a encará-la, meio besta com o que a menina acabara de falar.

- O que você disse?

- Você tem que se esforçar mais para ser uma loba perigosa...- Bell debochou de mim, segurando minha nuca, e incentivando que eu voltasse com os beijos pelo corpo dela. – Não posso dizer nada que você já para... – Ela retrucou.

- Eu acho que temos aqui uma reclamação... e eu não posso deixar meu nome comprometido assim...- Disse, levantando a camisola dela até tirá-la. A pele de Belle estava toda arrepiada, e voltei a distribuir beijos agora pelo corpo descoberto, roçando minha boca com beijinhos por cada pedaço dela.

Levantei os olhos para encará-la, e quase se contorcendo embaixo de mim, a castanha fechava olhos e mordia o próprio lábio inferior da maneira mais sexy que eu já vira uma mulher fazer. Com o desejo cada vez mais despertado, fui descendo com os beijos até os seios dela.

- Ruby! – Belle exclamou um pouco mais alto num gemido, segurando o lençol da cama.

- Shhhhhh! – Adverti, rindo, e enchendo a boca dela de selinhos, pelo sol já estar nascendo Voltei o caminho trilhando o corpo dela com minha boca, enquanto minhas mãos, adiantadas, já exploravam suas coxas.

Perdemos mais uma vez a noção do tempo naquela cama, ao mesmo tempo que encontrávamos o amor. Quando fui me dar conta, algumas horas depois e já passava das dez da manhã. Belle havia adormecido novamente, e eu só tinha acordado pelo celular que tocava no criado-mudo.

Assustada, levantei em um pulo, correndo para o banheiro para pegar as roupas do dia anterior. Continuavam bastante encharcadas, já que Belle havia me puxado pro chuveiro de calça e tudo, mas serviria para conseguir ir até o meu quarto. Quando estava vestindo a última peça, a camisa xadrez, pelo reflexo do espelho, vi a castanha se aproximando. Ela me abraçou por trás, encostando o corpo no meu, e me fazendo arrepiar. Como Bell era quase dez centímetros mais baixa do que eu, me virei, mantendo nosso corpos juntos, mas agora uma de frente para a outra. Encarei aquela cara toda amassada de quem acabara de acordar, e que a tornava ainda mais linda. Beijei o queixo da garota, dando uma mordiscadinha de leve.

- Eu tenho que ir...isso se a vovó não atirar em mim quando me ver! – Brinquei, porque apesar da preocupação, tinha tido uma noite incrível para estragar com estresse.

- Você tem certeza que tem? – A voz era toda manhosa, e num sussurro sedutor que senti meu corpo se arrepiar. As mãos da garota primeiro passaram por minhas costas, a barriga e então a calça, apalpando minha bunda e o cós da minha calça, de uma forma defensiva, segurei a mão dela, sem força, ou isso poderia ficar perigoso. E a encarei, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, fazendo cara de desconfiada. – Porque eu acho que você já está toda molhada só de pensar em ficar mais uns minutos comigo...- A voz da castanha era mais uma vez de pura provocação, mas eu sentia a forma como num jeitinho debochado, ela tirava onda pela calça que havia entrado com a gente no chuveiro não ter secado.

- Sabe, eu não vou poder mentir...a culpa foi toda sua! – Roubei um beijo dela, rindo de conhecer esse lado tão espevitado da Belle. – Mas eu ainda preciso ir pro quarto me trocar e ir pra lanchonete... – Fiz um beicinho no final, e ela que me roubou vários beijos.

Ao sair do quarto, a pousada estava completamente silenciosa, e dessa vez não porque era cedo, eu imaginei, e sim porque já era bastante tarde e a maioria das pessoas que moravam ali já tinham ido para seus afazeres, segui para o quarto, e quando abri a porta fiquei estática ao ver quem estava ali. A velhinha rechonchuda estava de braços cruzados, em uma feição nada amigável e de braços cruzados.

_Granny's POV:_

O conselho da cidade tinha ido até mais ou menos as onze da noite. A maioria dos moradores estavam preocupados com o estranho, o forasteiro que estava na cidade: Greg. O homem havia recebido alta, porém, ainda continuava rondando Storybrooke. Quem era ele e o que queria?

A cidade montou um esquema tático, e como estávamos à um dia da lua, fazia parte do plano que assim como Ruby, eu me transformasse, e fossemos investiga-lo...talvez até espantá-lo para fora da cidade, como a própria Regina Mills havia colocado.

Eu sabia que minha neta não era de dormir cedo, por isso, assim que cheguei, fui direto ao quarto dela, que por sinal estava vazio. Olhei ao redor, por qualquer pista que ela pudesse ter deixado, mas fui obrigada a usar meus instintos, e farejei por Ruby. Procurando pelo cheiro da minha neta, e tentando localizar onde ela poderia ter ido, segui arrastando os pés pelo corredor, até parar em frente a um quarto de hospedes. Levantei os olhos para verificar o número do quarto, e era da mocinha desmemoriada, Belle. Eu particularmente gostava da amizade das duas, pelo menos Ruby estaria melhor influenciada do que ao lado daquela tal de Lauren, que tinha alguns preceitos bastante esquisitos para o meu gosto. Eu temia que ela pudesse desencaminhar minha Ruby, que já tinha seus momentos de rebeldia por si só.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta, mas quando ia virar, alguns barulhos me fizeram parar. Eram risadas...mas haviam coisas a mais ali, _eu escutava gemidos baixos e som de..._- Neguei com a minha cabeça. _Não podia ser a minha Ruby, minha..._Tomei um impulso de girar a maçaneta, e por pouco não fiz. Afastei a mão dali, com a cabeça atordoada. Meu rosto, bastante pálido, agora estava vermelho de fúria. Ela teria que voltar para o quarto, teria. Fui arrastando os pés até o quarto da minha neta. Sai derrubando todos os móveis à procura de qualquer evidência. Eu sempre a via paquerar os homens na lanchonete, como ela podia estar com uma...

Me dava raiva só de pensar. Tirei todas as roupas do guarda-roupa, esvaziei as gavetas da escrivaninha, mas não encontrei nada além de desenhos que ela costumava fazer, todos de figuras femininas, ...era isso uma evidência? Senti minha cabeça começar a latejar com uma forte pressão. Farejei todas as roupas de cama dela, esperando sentir o cheiro daquela garota...aquela menina que se fazia de boa moça, que me enganara junto com Ruby. Não sabia exatamente o que procurava, mas tinha que existir algo que me apontasse o contrário. Quando por fim eu já havia desmontado tudo, sentei na cama, exausta fisicamente e mentalmente. Meus olhos não desgrudavam da porta, ela teria que chegar em algum instante.

Ruby não chegou na hora que seu turno começaria na lanchonete, tão pouco eu desci para fazer café da manhã para os hospedes. Mais uma hora, duas...três...e quase onze horas, a porta se abriu. Com o cabelo preto comprido e a roupa toda amassada, para não falar outra coisa, porque aquela calça dela cheirava a roupa molhada, minha neta surgiu.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Ela exclamou em tom alto, ao ver o estado do quarto, mas ficou estática a porta.

Fiz sinal para que Ruby encostasse a porta, e viesse até mim. Fiquei em pé, encarando a menina que era bem mais alta do que eu. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas virei um tapa na cara dela.

- Sua mentirosa...sua...- Me doía só de pensar em falar a palavra, a neta que eu salvara da matilha, que eu cuidara com tanto zelo e amor, se tornara isso uma...uma... Segurei o braço dela com força, empurrando-a na parede.

Ruby tinha os olhos cheios de lágrima, e eu tinha a certeza que ela sabia sobre o que seria essa conversa.

- O que eu fiz de errado com você, hein? Me diz...- Insisti, já que ela não falava nada, apenas tentava engolir o choro.

- Vovó não é...

- Não me diga que não é o que eu estou pensando! Eu farejei, Ruby...eu escutei vocês...você e aquela...aquela...

- Não! – Ruby tentou me impedir de dar um adjetivo a outra garota. – Eu posso explicar...podemos nos sentar e...- Sua voz era entre um soluço e outro.

- EU NÃO QUERO ME SENTAR, SUA INGRATA! EU QUERO VOCÊ FORA DESSA CASA...VOCÊ E ELA, ESCUTOU?! – Apertei um pouco mais do braço da minha neta, mas não fui capaz de machucá-la, nem nada disso, já me doía o suficiente tudo isso. Soltei, e engolindo o choro, sai daquele quarto. Antes de fechar a porta, pude ver a menina escorregar encostada na parede, até cair no chão, naquele choro.


	15. A Menina- Loba

**A Menina-Loba**

Me sentindo impotente, não por minha avó ter descoberto tudo, ou pelo tapa que levara...nem mesmo por ter sido expulsa da pensão, e sim por a ter decepcionado. Em toda minha vida eu sentira que minha avó era a pessoa que mais me amava, que zelava pelo meu bem estar, e que me salvara de um terrível destino. Vovó havia me ensinado a conviver com a melhor parte de mim, a humana. De todos os medos que eu sempre sentira da verdade, esse que estava se concretizando era o que mais me assombrara. Nos olhos azuis e cansados pela idade, vi o desgosto que ela sentia em estar frente a frente comigo.

A velhinha deixou o quarto sem olhar para trás, e eu entendi que teria que arrumar minhas coisas, eu não morava mais ali. Ainda sentada no chão, buscava forças entre meu choro silencioso para me levantar. Quando notei que estava sendo observada, levantei o rosto, encarando a porta. Ali, quase escondidinha atrás do batente estava Belle, indecisa entre entrar ou não no quarto por respeitar o meu momento. Sorri de canto para ela, um dos sorrisos mais difíceis que eu já conseguira dar, e nesse instante Belle caminhou até a minha frente, se agachando e me encarando. Ela abraçava meus joelhos para ter apoio.

- Nós estamos aqui...juntas... – Belle tentou com a voz suave me tranquilizar, fazendo com que mais lágrimas descessem pelo meu rosto.

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Nós temos que sair Belle...nós...- Levei o indicador ao rosto dela, afagando os traços delicados da garota castanha.

- Eu escutei...e acho que a pousada inteira escutou... – A menina confessou, me fazendo morder ainda mais o lábio inferior. - Nós iremos...- Belle segurou a mão que eu usava para acariciar o rosto dela, e a beijou. -...eu estou junto com você, minha Ruby.

- Você não precisa sabe?...pode negar...falar que foi a cabeça doida e caduca da minha...- Mas parei, porque selando meus lábios, Belle me interrompeu.

- É do instinto dos lobos ser teimosa assim?

- Mas é...- Belle fez uma careta, não me deixando falar novamente.

- É perigoso e blablabla...- A castanha mordiscou meu queixo. – Se amar você é perigoso, eu corro o risco. – Com uma piscadela, a menina se levantou, esticando a mão em minha direção.

Com a ajuda dela me levantei, ainda que sentisse meu corpo tão fraco quanto meu emocional estava, ela me ajudou a colocar tudo que poderíamos precisar em uma mochila.

Pouco tempo depois fomos até o quarto de Belle e fizemos a mesma coisa, separamos algumas peças, colocando-as na mochila.

- Pronta? – Indaguei, olhando Belle que se observava no espelho. Ela virou, me encarando e concordou com a cabeça.

Quando deixamos a pensão Vovó não estava ali, a vi de relance na lanchonete e percebi que as noticias podiam estar correndo rápido, porque conforme eu andava ao lado de Belle pela cidade, podia notar diversos olhares na minha direção, alguns de curiosidade, outros de reprovação. Me preocupei com Belle, mas percebi que ela se aproximava mais de mim, e de repente seus dedos haviam se entrelaçado nos meus. Olhei surpresa para ela, mas Bell parecia tranquila, andava olhando para frente e com um sorriso no rosto, como se nada temesse.

Nos afastamos do centro da cidade, e cada vez a mata ao nosso redor ia se fazendo mais presente conforme adentrávamos na floresta. Podia perceber cada vez Belle andar junto de mim. Caminhei com ela até próximo um riacho que cortava a mata. Joguei a mochila no chão, e ela fez o mesmo, nos sentamos próximo a beira do riacho.

- Você tem certeza que vai ficar aqui? – Puxei a minha mochila para o colo, buscando a garrafinha de água.

- Eu não me lembrava de você tão repetitiva...- As expressões de Belle se formaram num biquinho de tédio, me fazendo rir e jogar a garrafa para ela.

A castanha tomou um gole de água, só então respondendo.

- Só saio daqui quando puder sair...

Passamos a tarde juntas, e conforme a tarde foi caindo e a noite chegando, fui cada vez mais ficando tensa.

Belle estava distraída entre o que havíamos levado para lanche, quando notou que eu nem tocara na comida. Em uma das minhas mãos mantinha escondido o maço de cigarros, mas ela pareceu notar. Eu não ia fumar, na verdade estava tentando não fazer isso. Eu encarava o riacho quando senti Bell se aproximar das minhas costas, encostando o corpo nelas em um abraço. O beijo que a garota deu em minha nuca, fez com que eu me arrepiasse, sua mão direita desceu por meu braço até segurar em minha mão, ela segurou o maço de cigarros, tirando-o de minhas mãos.

Virei um pouco o rosto para encará-la, me sentindo culpada, sabia que Belle não aprovava.

- Desculpa...- Falei baixinho.

Belle guardou o maço no bolso da calça jeans.

- Não é para mim que deva ir esse pedido de desculpas...é para você...- Ela acariciou meu rosto, se sentando ao meu lado.

- Você nunca...- Não terminei a frase, mas sabia que Belle havia entendido que eu perguntara se ela nunca havia fumado. Só quem fumava com frequência sabe o que é precisar de um cigarro num momento de tensão, de urgência.

- Nunca precisei de nada disso para me fazer feliz. Existe outras coisas que fazem bem...e que tem o efeito muito mais prolongado do que um alívio momentâneo...- Com a sinceridade que sempre tinha, ela jogou na minha cara, ainda que com delicadeza. Apesar de saber que ela não tinha recobrado toda a memória, Belle dizia com bastante certeza.

- Bell você não...

- Sem desculpas! – Os lábios dela encontraram os meus em um beijo, e fechei os olhos por alguns instantes, me deixando levar. Parei o beijo, ainda com o tormento em minha cabeça, o medo de me transformar ali com ela. Faltava pouco para a meia noite da lua cheia. – Você pode tentar relaxar um pouco? – Belle resmungou baixinho, ainda com nossas bocas próximas. Senti a mão dela apoiar levemente em meu abdome, e me empurrar, obrigando que eu deitasse na grama.

- Não.. não...- Eu dizia rindo, relutando, porque obvio que era difícil resistir a ela. Mas fui deitando, e percebi Belle vindo se deitar por cima de mim, fazendo com que eu ficasse presa ali. – Hoje...é...

- Você tem medo de mim, senhorita Red? – Ela brincou, interrompendo sem nem escutar, e tinha o queixo levemente apoiado contra o colo dos meus seios, me encarando com aqueles olhos azuis tão profundos, de uma forma tão insinuante, que eu não sabia nem se era proposital..._mas se ela soubesse... _Acariciei as costas da moça, enquanto sentia Belle roçar a boca por meu pescoço, nuca, lóbulo da orelha...arrancando alguns arrepios, e por vezes fazendo com que eu apertasse sua cintura num intuito de me controlar. Mais do que qualquer outro dia, a noite em que eu me transformava, era de longe a que eu estava mais sensível...com a libido mais a flor da pele, como qualquer outro sentido também. – Eu só quero fazer você relaxar um pouco...- Belle sussurrou ofegante, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos de prazer, conforme ela ia descendo os beijos. Ficamos juntas naquela troca de carícias até faltar quase meia hora, quando, me desvencilhei do abraço dela, sentando na grama novamente. Abotoei os botões da minha camisa novamente, e ela logo se sentou também.

- Nós precisamos montar um plano B. – Me virei para encara-la. Belle arrumava também a blusa e ajeitava os cabelos.

- Pra...? – Tinha certeza que Bell nunca levava a sério quando eu dizia que era perigoso.

Fiquei de pé, ajeitando as malas e a bagunça que havíamos feito ali. Belle me encarava, e abaixei, apoiando o joelho no chão, em sua frente.

- Eu prometo que eu vou tentar fazer isso...buscar o controle...eu vou correr para longe...e aos poucos tentarei me aproximar...só vou chegar aqui perto de você se tiver a certeza que não vou irei te ferir. – Disse com sinceridade, não pretendia me transformar ali, seria correr risco demais.

- Eu sei que você ira voltar. – Não respondi a isso, apenas a encarei, mas sinceramente esperava que Belle não tivesse tanta certeza.

Beijei a boca dela, sussurrando entre o beijo.

- Eu te amo!

- Eu amo você! – Ela respondeu, segurando meu rosto e nos despedimos. Comecei a correr , e tive que segurar para não olhar para trás. Corri, me afastando daquela clareira onde estávamos, e quanto mais eu corria, mais velocidade ganhava, como se não houvesse desgaste no meu dicionário. Em minha mente eu tinha Belle, ela e a lua que iluminava a toda aquela floresta.

Conforme os minutos corriam, se aproximavam de meia noite, meus sentidos também iam aflorando. Eu começava a farejar ainda melhor que de costuma, a guarda só tendia a aumentar, assim como a atenção e me sentia também mais forte que o normal. Aos poucos a sensação que eu relembrara como era há pouco tempo atrás foi me dominando. Senti minha respiração se tornar ainda mais ofegante, e cai no chão, não por não ter forças, e sim para ser obrigada a me livrar das minhas vestes. Tirei uma a uma das peças, em poucos instantes a dor em minha coluna, uma espécie de fisgada forte, proporcionada pela adaptação dela à posição de um animal que andava sob quatro patas fez com que eu uivasse para a lua. Ainda que parte do meu corpo fosse humano, da cintura para cima, qualquer um era capaz de dizer que aquele tinha vindo de um lobo.

Sob quatro patas o animal peludo e feroz foi farejando a terra úmida da floresta. Um animal belíssimo, mas que ninguém em sã consciência chegaria perto. Diferente do que se imaginava de uma Floresta Encantada, aquele lugar era completamente misterioso, ainda mais a noite. Extremamente sombrio, os olhos verdes da criatura amedrontadora não traziam sentimento algum, apenas a preocupação por sua caça. Com um rosnado, a loba avançou até a as pedras, a parte mais alta da floresta, uivando para sua lua, idolatrando-a, afinal era conhecida como filha dela. O som ecoou por toda floresta, mostrando a quem ela pertencia.

Sentia um cheiro extremamente agradável, gostoso e que lhe trazia água na boca e fazia esquecer de qualquer coisa que pudesse ter prometido em sua outra fase, a humana. Apesar de não lhe ser familiar, a loba sabia que não estava tão longe do que pretendia. Quase se camuflava na floresta pela tonalidade escura de seu pelo. Com agilidade e perspicácia, avistou seu alvo na beira do riacho. Sentada, a jovem menina de cabelos castanhos parecia angustiada, procurando por alguém. Se levantou, ao perceber que estava sendo vigiada. Talvez fosse mais ágil, mais atenta do que a própria loba imaginara.

- Ruby?

A menina perguntou, insegura, olhando na direção da mata onde a loba estava escondida. O animal foi saindo desconfiado, e aos poucos. Não tinha uma feição nem um pouco amigável.

- Vem cá, garota, eu confio em você...- Belle deu um passo para frente, se abaixando e estendendo a mão na direção do chão, chamando a loba. Embora seu coração palpitasse fortemente e ela pudesse senti-lo chegando a sua garganta, tentou manter as orbes azuis, cheias de esperanças, fixos aos olhos esverdeados do animal.


	16. A Bela e a Fera

**A Bela e a Fera**

Belle's POV:

- Ruby...- Eu tentei mais uma vez, mas desta vez eu conseguia estar ainda mais insegura, minha voz tremula, fez com que eu desse um grito alto, quando a loba rosnou alto, ecoando por toda aquela floresta sombria. Engoli em seco. – Ruby...eu sei que você está ai...- Tentei mais uma vez, dando um passinho para trás, e quase tropeçando em uma raiz de uma árvore.

Conforme eu ia adentrando mais a mata, deixando aquela clareira onde havíamos montado nosso quase acampamento, era tudo muito mais fechado, escuro, e bem mais assustador do que quando eu e Ruby caminhamos juntas por ali.

Mais um rosnado, e dessa vez ela avançou, saindo das sombras. Os olhos verdes penetrantes estavam fixos em mim, tinham raiva...fome, e eu tinha quase a certeza que, para Ruby naquele momento, eu não era nada além de uma presa. Não parecia se quer considerar a possibilidade de me reconhecer, de cogitar não vir para cima. Tentei escapar, correr, mas logo a loba pulou por cima de mim, me derrubando. As garras arranharam todo meu braço. Ela era bem mais pesada que Ruby, e nem um pouco delicada como eu imaginei que poderia ser.

Não sei direito o que havia em minha cabeça, talvez a imagem, a ilusão de que o amor quebraria o feitiço, de que ela se tornaria a linda princesa que era ali na minha frente, nos meus braços. Mas talvez a realidade fosse bem mais dura, e naquele momento, não havia espaço para o amor.

Não vou dizer que estava chateada com ela, na verdade estava com a possibilidade de não a ter escutado, de não ter pensado em outra coisa se não que tudo daria certo.

- RUUUUUUUUUBY!...Sou eu, Be-...Belle...- Eu tentei fugir, mas ela aproximou a boca cheia de dentes, me intimidando. Fechei os olhos, apertando-os, muito embora estivesse soluçando por segurar o choro. Mais uma vez senti o bafo quente de seu rosnado, e apertei a terra embaixo de mim. – SOCORROOOO!- Tentei mais uma vez, e quando achei que estava por um triz dela me atacar, literalmente, uma força sobre-humana a arrancou de cima de mim. Foi tudo muito rápido, eu escutei palavras serem proferidas em latim e Ruby havia sido arremessada a metros de distância.

Sentei na terra úmida pelo sereno da noite meio atordoada. Ainda estava bastante dolorida e com uma vertigem. Quando meus olhos focalizaram a loba, uivando, possivelmente pela flecha fincada nas costas dela, me desesperei. Levantei no mesmo instante, com a roupa cheia de terra, corri até a loba, mas tive que dar um passo para trás antes de completar meu caminho. Ela rosnou novamente, me ameaçando.

- Não seja tola, Belle. – Disse a voz grave as minhas costas, e de repente vi a flecha ser tomada por magia e se transformar em várias cordas que prenderam a loba sem que ela tivesse chance de escapar. Estava ferida, eu podia ver, sangrava, mas quando olhei para trás, reconheci o dono da voz.

- VOCÊ? SEU...- Eu ia partir para cima daquele velho azedo do antiquário, quem ele pensava que era para machucar Ruby? Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, agilmente, Gold se aproximou, segurando meu braço com força. Tentei escapar, mas nessa tentativa sem sucesso, o homem me puxou para o corpo dele, me segurando obrigada em um abraço. Me debati, gritando para que soltasse a mim, soltasse Ruby, era ainda pior ficar nas mãos dele do que ser atacada pela loba.- Por favor...- Pedi, quando vi que nada do que eu fizesse, nada o faria me soltar. Quando levantei os olhos, encarando aquelas orbes castanhas, alguns flashes vieram em minha memória. _Aquela xícara que Gold havia me levado no primeiro dia o hospital...era realmente verdade. E eu e ele estávamos juntos antes de cruzarmos a fronteira, nos abraçamos...e...até...nos beijamos. _Um uivado de dor da loba me acordou daquelas lembranças. Tentei mais uma vez me soltar, e dessa vez, Gold se irritou.

- VOCÊ É IDIOTA, OU O QUE?- Tínhamos nos afastado um pouco, mas o homem gritava irritado. – Eu sei que você perdeu a memória, mas tenha um pouco de juízo, ela é um monstro...um...

- Você também era, e eu fiquei ao seu lado, não foi?! – Rebati com raiva, e olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não queria confessar que havia me lembrado. O homem me soltou, tinha decepção nos olhos, como se as palavras o tivessem machucado, ainda que aquele jeito frio não transparecesse muitos sentimentos.

- Você é maluca, Belle...você...- Mancando, ele se virou, bastante desapontando. Mas antes de ir, falou, sem se virar para me olhar. – Ela não sabe quem você é, não vai saber até acabar a lua cheia. O feitiço terminara em duas horas, e a loba estará solta...ainda que ferida, você não teria chance de sobreviver sozinha nessa floresta. – Foram as ultimas palavras do homem, e ele me abandonou ali, fiquei prestando atenção ate não escutar mais seus passos amassando as folhas secas no chão.

Encarei Ruby, ela ainda estava à metros de distância de mim. Parecia bem menos furiosa, na verdade, bastante abatida pelos ferimentos. Dei um passo na direção dela, e as orelhas do canídeo se levantaram, numa posição de guarda no mesmo instante. Fiz sinal para que ela ficasse calma, mas no segundo passo, voltou a rosnar.

- Ei...se você não colaborar, não vou poder te ajudar...você está ferida...- A loba rosnou ainda mais alto, mas dessa vez parecia um pedido de socorro, para que a livrasse daquelas cordas. – Eu fico na minha, e você na sua, que acha?...só vou te soltar...e você vai poder ir para longe...- Tentava convencê-la na voz calma, por mais que me sentisse meio idiota em estar falando com a loba, ela parecia não dar o mínimo para mim.

"_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be"_

Dei mais alguns passos, e apesar de desconfiada, ela não rosnou. Continuou com as orbes fixas em mim, e fui me aproximando devagar.

"_Barely even friends_

_That somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly"_

Os olhos da loba não desgrudavam de mim, e quando encostei a mão na corda que estava por toda volta do corpo do animal, Ruby abriu a boca cheia de dentes afiados para rosnar.

- Ahh...não...não...quietinha...- Tentei manter ainda a voz calma, muito embora eu sentisse minha nuca suar frio.

"_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast"_

Ela resmungou, mas tentando passar segurança, acariciei seu pelo de leve em um lugar onde não estava machucado.

- Você estará solta em breve...- Sussurrei para ela, e mais uma vez, o animal resmungou, parecendo se conformar que teria que me aceitar ali. Tirei mais um nó daquela corda, por vezes, passando a mão novamente pela penugem macia e sedosa.

"_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Never just that sure_

_As the sun will rise"_

Quando sem querer encosto em um dos machucados dela, Ruby rosna alto, me fazendo cambalear para trás, e cair sentada na grama. Encaro-a dali, e nossos olhares se encontram, por um pequeno instante ela parece ter algum sentimento naqueles lindos olhos verdes, e isso faz a esperança voltar em mim. O sorriso no rosto, ainda que fraco, e hesitante.

"_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong"_

Rastejei com os joelhos até ela novamente, e dessa vez estava deitada, com o queixo apoiado nas patas. Não era exatamente mansa, parecia ainda desconfiada, mas fui desatando até o último dos nós.

- Ainda falta esse machucado...você me espera?...eu preciso ir até o riacho...- Disse encarando nos olhos a loba, e percebi que ela tentava se levantar. Possivelmente nem fosse me esperar. Mesmo assim, rasguei um pedaço da manga da minha blusa e caminhei até o riacho, molhando o pano, para minha surpresa, quando voltei a olhar na direção onde a havia deixado, Ruby estava ali, ainda em forma de loba, claro, mas sentada no meu aguardo.

"_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast"_

Com cuidado, e apesar da loba ameaçar me morder algumas vezes, fui limpando os machucados, pedindo que ficasse quieta, todo instante que via a raiva da inconsciência animal a tomar.

- Eu sei que possivelmente você não irá entender uma palavra agora...mas eu te amo, e mesmo que eu quisesse pedir para ficar aqui, comigo...hoje você pertence a ela...- Levantei os olhos para lua, e eu podia quase jurar que Ruby agora me entendia, naquele instante compreendia todas as minhas palavras, porque se quer piscava. -...você é uma filha da lua. – Hesitei para não me aproximar demais, nem nada do tipo. Ruby ficou sob as quatro patas, e sem se quer olhar para mim, correu em direção a floresta.

Indaguei à mim mesma mentalmente se talvez eu estivesse errada. Se talvez ela não tivesse compreendido nada, na verdade faria bem mais sentido. Mas preferi a incerteza. Sorri, quando escutei seu uivado para a lua, possivelmente à metros de distância dali.

"_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast"_


	17. O Amanhecer

**O Amanhecer**

Belle's POV:

Eu ainda estava acordada quando o sol nasceu. Permaneci em alerta no meio daquela floresta durante toda a noite, na esperança de que Ruby voltasse. Ela não voltou, mas preocupada eu fui em busca dela. A claridade, o dia, trazia uma visão diferente aquela floresta. Era um lugar agradável e acolhedor com o barulho dos pássaros, completamente diferente do que eu passara na noite anterior.

Coloquei a minha mochila nas costas, e a de Ruby fui levando na mão. Sair da clareira e entrar na mata faria com que eu tivesse que dobrar atenção, ainda que fosse de dia. Segui as pegadas de lobo que haviam na terra, na esperança de que fossem de Ruby. Tudo o que eu consegui ler sobre lobos desde que me lembrara que Ruby era uma nas noites de lua cheia, diziam que para repouso os animais buscavam lugares abrigados como caverna. Essa era minha primeira aposta. Seguindo ainda as pegadas, quando avistei a caverna, minha ansiedade subiu pela garganta. Eu não sabia direito como isso funcionava, mas esperava que ela já tivesse se transformado em humana novamente.

Assim que pisei dentro da caverna, já pude sentir aquele frio úmido característico do lugar, além da escuridão que obrigou meus olhos, que estavam acostumados a luminosidade, se adaptarem. Caminhei caverna adentro, chamando-a.

- Ruby?!...- A cada vez que eu chamava, escutava minha voz ecoar ali de volta.

Caminhei adentro da caverna, não era das mais compridas, mas não arrisquei a ir mais longe, assim que conclui que ela não estava mais lá. Segui os pegadas que iam para fora da caverna. Suspirei, seguindo minha intuição, por uma das trilhas de pegadas. Fui caminhando com nossas coisas em meio a floresta, era um lugar que eu ainda não havia explorado ali, podia escutar cada passo a mais que eu dava o barulho de água corrente. Não era o riacho de sempre, o barulho era muito mais intenso, e entendi o por que quando, entre as arvores, vi a cachoeira. De costas, eu conheci logo as curvas e o cabelo preto bastante comprido da moça que se banhava naquela água. Foi inevitável não descer meus olhos pelo corpo completamente despido de Ruby, e não sentir um arrepio interno. Observei as omoplatadas se movimentarem, conforme ela se banhava na água, suas costas, cintura e as curvas de seu quadril. Mordi meu lábio inferior. Além do desejo, existia principalmente alivio em saber que ela estava bem. Corri na direção das pedras da cachoeira, mas soltei no meio do caminho as mochilas, indo na direção da água, sem me importar de estar com roupa. Meu coração fora tomado por um alívio tão grande de vê-la ali, que senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas de emoção.

- Ruby!

_Ruby's POV:_

Amanhecer nua na caverna por volta das cinco da manhã quando o sol estava nascendo, me fez ter a certeza de que eu havia me transformado. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de todos os mínimos detalhes, mas sabia que eu estava ferida. Braços, pernas, barriga...tudo parecia ter sido acorrentado, e as marcas em minha pele não escondiam isso. A primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi a segurança de Belle, como ela estava. Mas a segunda coisa foi pensar que eu podia ter sido acorrentada exatamente por causa de Belle, por ter tentado atacá-la. Um misto de ódio e vergonha de mim mesma invadiu meu coração. Mordi meu lábio inferior, mas foi impossível não ficar aterrorizada com a ideia de ter machucado-a.

Sai da caverna, preocupada em encontrar minhas peças de roupa, estava completamente nua, e como já havia amanhecido, não seria exatamente uma posição agradável se me flagrassem assim. Quando encontrei minhas peças de roupas, a cachoeira próxima e convidativa não me fez pensar muito se deveria ou não. Deixei as roupas na pedra, e dei um mergulho, afim de que a água doce pudesse limpar os machucados por meu corpo. A água bastante gelada, característica de cachoeiras, fez com que meu corpo se arrepiasse num primeiro instante, e quase que no mesmo instante abracei meu próprio corpo. Conforme fui afundando na água, o frio foi se tornando alivio, até que eu mergulhei, num ato de liberdade. Ao retornar a superfície da água, que batia mais ou menos em minha cintura, fui aproveitando da água para limpar meus machucados e me banhar, quando de repente, escutei meu nome, fazendo com que eu me virasse imeditamente, cobrindo meus seios em um ato quase que mecânico.

Ao ver Belle ao mesmo tempo que quis me enfiar embaixo daquela água e nunca mais sair, senti uma enorme de abraçá-la junto ao meu corpo, ainda que naquela situação pudesse ser um pouco...-

Belle interrompeu meus desvaneios silenciosos, e me abraçou.

- Belle eu estou...- Mas a castanha não me deixou falar.

- Viva! - Não era o que eu ia falar, mas a menina estava pegando aquela mania de completar minhas frases. Os olhos azuis de Belle encontraram os meus, e ela também parecia sentir o mesmo alivio que eu. Me deu vários selinhos na boca, quase me impedindo de respirar, o que fez com que eu risse com todo aquele desespero, ainda que aquela situação, eu completamente nua, e ela me abraçando tão próxima ao corpo, tivesse feito com que eu me arrepiasse inteira. Mas logo Belle percebeu os machucados em minha pele, e não deu chance, foi perguntando. - OMG! Eu sabia que aquela magia de Rumple te faria mal...- Ela passava as mãos por todo meu braço ferido, tinha um jeito preocupado que eu só conseguia pensar que era fofo demais. Conseguia pensar, até outra coisa me invadir a mente. Como ela sabia que eu havia sido vítima de magia, se nem eu sabia disso? Como ela sabia que Rumple estava envolvido nisso. Foram perguntas como estas, que fizeram com que meus olhos percorressem o corpo de Belle. As roupas dela estavam coladas ao corpo, já que tinha entrado vestida na cachoeira, mas meus olhos se fixaram principalmente nos braços dela, completamente arranhados. Passei levemente minhas mãos por eles, com delicadeza, e meus olhos verdes a encararam com tanta profundidade, esperava uma resposta sincera.

- Fui eu quem fez isso...não foi? - Belle afastou ambos os braços que eu segurava.

- Não importa, você está aqui viva...eu também estou e...

- Como não importa, Belle? COMO NÃO IMPORTA? - Alterei meu tom de voz, não por estar brava com ela, e sim comigo. Era um absurdo ela dizer que isso não era importante, senti meu coração dar uma pontada mais forte, a dor por aceitar que eu havia machucado-a, que o que eu mais temia aconteceu.

- Calma! - Ela pediu, com lágrimas nos olhos, e voltou a se aproximar, segurando meu rosto com cuidado, me obrigando a encará-la. - Você não é um monstro...eu vi...eu vi, Ruby!...Sabe quem tirou as cordas de você? Fui eu...você me deixou tirar...me deixou cuidar de você...e me encarava exatamente assim...do jeito que você está fazendo agora...

Conforme eu fui escutando ela, ainda encarando aqueles olhos azuis, onde eu tinha vontade de apenas me perder, como na nossa primeira noite, senti um nó apertar minha garganta. O choro subiu por ela, e acreditei que não iria conseguir segurar o choro. Eu estava certa, logo as lágrimas rolaram por ele, e vi acontecer o mesmo com Belle.

- Eu sei que você pode ser a Ruby...mesmo transformada, eu confio em você...você confia em mim? - Belle pediu naquela vozinha mansa, fofa que tinha.

Só consegui fazer que sim com a cabeça, e nos abraçamos em um desespero ainda maior. Eu queria confiar no que ela dizia, e talvez eu conseguisse. Precisava. Nunca encontrara pessoa que me fazia sentir tamanha vontade de estar junto, de poder cuidar, de querer dividir os dias e a casa...a vida. Nos beijamos com extremo desejo, e no mesmo instante que senti as mãos de Belle começarem a explorar meu corpo, fui despindo-a, mais do que nunca precisava dela.

Quando tirei a última peça de roupa, foi inevitável, encaixarmos ainda mais nossos corpos naquele abraço. Sem pudor, sem pensar em nada, fomos nos encaminhando para onde haviam as rochas, ainda dentro da água da cachoeira. Com o cuidado de não querer machucá-la, quando Belle encostou as costas na rocha, mantive um de meus braços embaixo dela, evitando que houvesse o atrito do corpo dela nas rochas. Desci com beijos por seu pescoço, sorrindo a cada gemido sussurrado que escutava ao pé do meu ouvido. Ela me enlouquecia, eu não podia negar...não negaria nunca. Rocei meu corpo dela, rebolando levemente e permitindo o encontro de nossos sexos. Nossos corpos estavam tão quentes, que nem a água gelada era capaz de quebrar o calor. Belle gemeu mais alto, e eu gemi junto, apertando mais o corpo dela no meu. Desci com beijos até seus seios, brincando com minha língua por eles. Belle começava a beijar todo meu pescoço, entre algumas mordiscadas. Suas mãos desciam por minhas costas, arranhando-as, o que me incentivou a movimentar com mais intensidade meu corpo pelo dela, provocando mais gemidos e causando uma pequena turbulência na água a nossa volta. Em certo momento, desci também com minha mão ao seu sexo, excitando-a ainda mais. Em alguns instantes depois, senti seu corpo tremer embaixo do meu, acompanhado de um gemido mais alto e cheio de prazer, provocando a mesma sensação de espasmos pelo meu corpo.

A abracei mais uma vez em meu corpo. Nos encaramos e Belle roçou a pontinha do nariz em meu ombro, fazendo com que eu risse com seu jeitinho manhoso.

- O que foi? - Perguntei baixinho ao seu ouvido, e ela abriu a boca como se fosse bocejar, mas acabou mordiscando meu ombro.

- A Fera virou minha princesa...- Belle sussurou, e eu mordisquei a pontinha da orelha dela.

- Só pra poder combinar com essa princesa aqui. - Acariciei as madeixas castanhas da moça, afagando-as e aproveitando o momento que eu desejava que não tivesse fim.


	18. De Volta a Realidade

De Volta a Realidade

A ideia de ficar naquela cachoeira com Belle e esquecer do resto do mundo me agradava, porém tínhamos que enfrentar o mundo real fora daquela floresta. Caminhamos juntas com as mochilas nas costas na direção da saída para a cidade, porém, mal avistávamos o início da estrada que ligava a cidade na floresta, quando percebi uma movimentação estranha. Segurei a mão de Belle, para evitar de que ela continuasse andando.

- Espera, querida! - Tentei manter meu tom de voz normal, para não asssustá-la.

Mas creio eu que Belle já havia percebido.

- O que será que aconteceu... - Belle não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Ali! Elas estão ali! - A exclamação feminina a havia interrompido, e logo reconheci Emma vindo em nossa direção, David vinha logo atrás.

- Ruby! Belle! Vocês estão bem...? - Ela segurou em um dos meus braços, e o outro de Belle, passando os olhos por nos duas, afim de de certificar que estávamos inteiras e David parecia fazer o mesmo. Mal conseguimos abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, quando reconheci a figura de cabelos curtos e grisalhos me abraçar com tamanha força como se eu tivesse passado quinze anos fora.

- Eu tive tanto medo de perder você! - Vovó confessou em meu ouvido, e pude escutar sua voz carregada de emoção. Quando a encarei, seus olhos estavam levemente rosados e cheios de lágrimas. Ela me deu diversos beijos no rosto, entre mais um abraço e outro. Emma me encarava, mas parecia entender o que se passava, enquanto Belle aparentava estar bastante perplexa.

- O que aconteceu?! - Perguntei, afastando o rosto do abraço da Vovó, para que pudesse encará-la, e depois, na sequência, meus olhos encararam Emma, David e Belle.

- Ele não fez nada com você? - Vovó ignorou completamente minha pergunta, e voltou a me abraçar apertado, nem parecia aquela velhinha que havia me expulsado aos berros.

- Gold chegou na cidade enfurecido, destruindo tudo...dizendo que mataria a Loba que havia roubado a Belle dele. - Foi Emma quem se solidarizou e resolveu contar logo. Eu e Belle nos entre-olhamos, quando de repente me toquei porque Vovó não falara nada, eu podia ver em seus olhos que aceitar eu e Belle ainda seria uma logo jornada para ela.

- Nós estamos o mantendo preso na delegacia...mas vocês conhecem Gold, ele não permanecera lá por muito tempo, não sem ao menos rogar uma maldição, acabar com a cidade...ou qualquer coisa do tipo...- David acrescentou.

- Eu...!- Cerrei os punhos, sem acreditar, eu não fazia ideia da conversa que Belle havia tido com Gold, mas não podia deixar ele acabar com a vida de todo mundo por minha causa. A castanha segurou minha mão, tentando me fazer acalmar, coisa que fez Vovó parecer horrizada por um instante, mas ignorei.

- Eu vou falar com ele! - Belle insistiu, e apesar de surpreso, os demais pareceram não ousar a se intrometer.

Caminhamos para fora da floresta, e o fusquinha de Emma já nos esperava ali. Eu, Belle e Emma nos acomodamos no banco de trás, enquanto David estava no banco de motorista, e Vovó no de passageiro, podia perceber que ela observava a mim e a Belle pelo retrovisor.

Quando começamos a chegar na cidade, pude notar o que eles haviam dito por ter destruído a cidade. A lanchonete da Vovó estava com a frente do vidro completamente destruída, e biblioteca parecia ter sido invadida por um terremoto, e como um demônio da tasmânia, Rumple parecia ter deixado seus rastros. Estremeci de pensar na ideia de Belle querer ir falar com ele, e talvez ela tenha percebido, porque mais uma vez, segurou minha mão de forma discreta, querendo que eu acalmasse.

David parou o carro em frente a delegacia, e fomos saindo do carro. Os gritos enfurecidos de Gold, já podiam ser escutados ali da rua mesmo, e ninguém ousava a passar por aquela calçada. Belle deu um passo a frente, e nem fui eu que a impedi, dessa vez foi Emma.

- Belle...você tem certeza disso? Não estamos conseguindo contê-lo...e...

- Eu vou entrar!- Belle se mostrou toda corajosa com aquele sotaque britânico, muito embora eu desejasse que agora ela não tivesse toda aquela coragem. Desviou de Emma, adentrando aquela delegacia.

Apreensiva, senti minhas mãos suarem, mas não pude deixar de notar a troca de olhares de Vovó, David e Emma.

- O que mais aconteceu? - Sabia que tinha mais coisa ali. - Se acontecer alguma coisa com Belle...eu...eu...- Emma segurou minha mão, e minha Avó a encarou, como se quisesse ter a certeza que se a loira daria conta de me passar a tal notícia. Emma concordou com a cabeça, e fomos nos afastando da frente da delegacia.

- Ruby...eu não sei direito como te dizer isso...e..

- Comece por se apressando, por favor! - Disse sem nem pensar em bons modos, eu estava aflita demais.

Emma suspirou, e percebi que ela mordeu o lábio inferior, hesitando em falar.

- Emma, por favor! - A apressei mais uma vez.

- Ontem quando Gold chegou,...ele estava enfurecido...e...e...a primeira a aparecer no meio daquela confusão...foi...

Fiquei encarando os olhos verdes de Emma, e a forma como ela enrolava para falar. Havíamos até parado de andar. Depois de alguns instantes ela completou.

- Lauren!

Abri a boca como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago.

- O que aconteceu com Lauren? - Fui direta, muito embora ela estivesse me atazanando nos últimos tempos, eu não podia negar que eu e ela havíamos passado por algumas coisas juntas.

- Eu sei que vocês são...já foram...- Emma se corrigiu rapidamente, mas eu não queria saber o que ela achava que nós éramos, queria saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Emma! - Quase implorei, sentindo aquele nó na garganta surgir, como se eu já pressentisse o que estava por vir.

- Lauren tentou impedir Gold...ela disse que ninguém poderia matar você, se não passando por cima dela. E você deve imaginar que por Lauren ser a Sininho, tão amiga de Hook, ….Rumple já nutria um ódio em especial por ela.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e foram rolando por meu rosto. Por mais que eu andasse irritada com ela, Lauren havia tentado impedir que Gold fizesse algo comigo. Emma me encarava, como se esparasse que eu falasse algo, mas talvez por ter notado que isso não aconteceria, ela tornou a falar.

- Gold fez um verdadeiro show de horroridades em praça publica...ele arrancou o coração da garota, torturando-a e o esmagou ali mesmo...e..

Segurei no ombro de Emma, por conta da vertigem que me tomava.

- Por favor, não... - Pedi, com a voz bastante fraca.

Emma me abraçou forte, tentando consolar.

Em minha mente vi diversos momentos com Lauren, desde sua chegada à cidade, até a forma como nos conhecemos, e as diversas crises de ciumes dela. A forma como dizia que só ela me chamava de lobinha, e como não acreditava haver casal mais complicado que nós duas. Nunca estivemos juntas oficialmente, mas haviam sido anos de encontros escondidos e noites de lua cheia compartilhadas. Ainda antes mesmo da maldição ser quebrada, e eu entender o porque de gostar tanto da noite e da floresta, sempre combinávamos de passar a noite de lua cheia em claro na floresta.

Veja bem, não me entenda mal, Belle é meu amor, e eu descobri isso talvez no instante em que a vi, mas saber que, apesar das ameaças e crises fúteis, no fundo Lauren só não soubesse como demonstrar o que sentia, fez com que eu sentisse uma pontada de culpa. Não por querer estar com ela, mas sim por tudo ter acontecido dessa forma.


	19. Recobrando a Memória

**Recobrando a Memória**

_Belle's POV:_

Eu não posso dizer que me lembrava de cada mínimo detalhe, mas tenho a certeza de que lembrava de grande parte. Gold era parte da minha história. Era: passado. Quando recusei a ajuda dele, preferindo arriscar minha vida e ficar na floresta até Ruby voltar a ser humana, eu sabia que poderiam ter consequências sérias. Só não sabia que ele seria capaz disso.

Na frente da delegacia, respirei fundo, e embora David quisesse vir junto comigo, pedi para ir sozinha, precisava fazer isso. Da por ta de fora, podia escutar Gold tentando, inutilmente, arrancar as grades de aço de sua cela, enfurecido, quando escutou alguém entrar, seus berros eram ainda mais fortes, dizendo que acabaria com tudo e todos daquela cidade.

Na soleira da porta o encarei, embora não tivesse ferido fisicamente, eu sabia que internamente ele estava. Nunca me recordara do homem tão destruído. Segurando as grades, os movimentos bruscos do velho foram parando, assim que ele me reconheceu.

(Gold) Belle? - Ele perguntou, e diferente da forma como estava agindo antes, seu tom era de surpresa, eu diria até esperança.

Fui me aproximando, enquanto percebi que ele ia se recompondo. Ajeitando os fios lisos e levemente grisalhos do cabelo, a roupa, e passando a mão pelo rosto, na tentativa de secá-lo.

( Belle) Quem é você? - Eu disse enfim, quando a grade era a única coisa que nos separava. Imóvel, por estarmos tão próximos, vi confusão nos olhos dele.

(Gold) Como...Como...você se esqueceu de novo? Você disse que havia recordado...- O homem falava manso, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, como alguém que tentava entender o que estava se passando.

(Belle) Eu me lembro. Me lembro do passado. - Gold sorriu com a notícia. - Mas você não é o homem que eu me recordo...não o que eu me apaixonei...não o que eu me declarei... - O tom na minha voz era de completa decepção, assim como a tristeza que eu trazia em meus olhos.

Por um instante, pela primeira vez, vi Gold hesitar em dizer alguma coisa. Ele desviou os olhos, e ameaçou algumas vezes a falar algo, mas como se a voz não tivesse saído, teve que engolir o nó na garganta.

(Gold) Eu só não queria vê-la...

(Belle) Ferida? - Tentei completar a frase, e o velho concordou com a cabeça. - Se não quisesse me ver ferida, teria pensado melhor antes de sair destruindo tudo, a minha cidade...a nossa cidade.

Ele cerrou os punhos, mas quando meus olhos o observaram, desceram até as mãos dele, o vi esconder as mãos nas costas.

(Gold) Ela mataria você. - Gold tentou argumentar mais uma vez.

(Belle) Eu estou morta? Até onde eu saiba não...

Me aproximei mais dele, nossos rostos estavam bastante próximos, a ponto de eu sentir a respiração nervosa de Gold. Encarei os olhos castanhos.

(Belle) Você também podia ter me matado no passado. Eu confio em quem eu amo, Gold. É assim que eu amo...a partir da confiança, e me desculpe, mas a minha você acabou de perder. - Minha voz não era brava, e sim de desapontamento.

Os olhos de Gold foram se tornando mais brilhantes pelas lágrimas acumuladas, mas não o vi derrubar uma se quer, muito embora, a sensação que ele me passava, era de alguém que estava desmoronando por dentro.

(Gold) Mas Belle...eu...amo...

O interrompi, não queria escutar isso mais uma vez.

(Belle) Não é o que parece. Eu quero que você me deixe em paz, Gold, quero que deixe Ruby em paz...você é parte de meu passado...- Dessa vez vi uma lágrima escorrer, eu sabia que a luz de esperança ainda existia dentro do homem, embora estivesse cada vez mais fraca. - mas eu não quero que seja parte de meu futuro.

Ruby's POV:

Ainda que Lauren fosse uma grande preocupação na minha mente, a morte dela e o final frio que tivera, quando eu e Emma voltamos para frente da delegacia, Vovó e David ainda estavam na porta. Aflita, com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo lá dentro, pude perceber também a troca de olhares deles. Era um momento tenso, delicado...mas de todas as pessoas ali, eu era a que mais temia.

(Emma) Nada ainda? - Foi ela quem quebrou o silencio, mas David fez apenas sinal de negativo com a cabeça.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, e dei um passo a frente.

(Ruby) Eu vou entrar! - Mas senti a mão da minha avó segurar a minha.

(Vovó) Por favor, não...eu tenho tanto medo de pensar em te perder d enovo...- Ela disse aquilo baixinho, e partiu meu coração, porque o mesmo medo que ela tinha de me perder, eu tinha de perder Belle.

Vovó me abraçou forte, querendo consolar, e por um instante fechei os olhos, lembrando de como aquele abraço era o meu porto-seguro, sempre fora.

(David) Belle! - Ele exclamou, de repente, fazendo com que todos nós levantássemos os olhos na direção da porta da delegacia. Belle sorriu de canto ao ver aquele tanto de olhares para ela, e deu uma piscadela para mim, tão cúmplice, tão linda.

Mas a castanha não veio em minha direção. Caminhou até David, com a mão em sua direção.

(Belle) Eu quero soltá-lo! - O pedido da menina fez com que todos nós achássemos um absurdo.

(Emma) Belle ele vai...- A loira tentou argumentar, mas Belle a cortou antes.

(Belle) Não, ele não vai. Eu o conheço...- Os olhos auzis de Belle continuaram encarando David, naquele voto de confiança.

Mesmo que pensando algumas vezes, o homem pegou a chave da cela, esticando a menina, que rumou e voltou para dentro da delegacia.

Confesso que isso me deixara confusa. O que havia acontecido lá dentro? Belle estava dando um voto de confiança a Rumple? Ela se lembrara de tudo e chegara a conclusão que o amara? As perguntas iam se tornando mais assustadoras em minha cabeça, e achei melhor parar com elas, antes que eu enlouquecesse.

Belle surgiu novamente a porta, sozinha.

Levantei uma das sombrancelhas, confusa.

(Ruby) Ue...e...- Não consegui não perguntar, mas também não consegui concluir a pergunta.

(Belle) Ele não vai mais fazer mal ….descontar na cidade...

(David) O que você quer dizer com isso, Belle?

(Belle) Ele não vai...- Foi tudo o que a garota disse, e saiu andando. Encarei um a um ali, e depois corri atrás dela.

(Ruby) Belle, espera!

Bell não parou, mas diminuiu o passo.

(Belle) Ele não vai, Ruby, confie em mim, ok?

Andávamos uma do lado da outra, e eu ainda tentava entender, o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

(Ruby) Como sabe? Como pode ter certeza?

(Belle) Porque eu o conheço, Ruby. Pela primeira vez eu me lembro de cada coisa, de tudo que eu vivi, que ele e eu vivemos...que eu e você vivemos. Pela primeira vez tudo está claro, transparente...e eu sei, totalmente quem eu sou. Sei que tivemos uma briga antes de eu perder a memória, sei que você namorava a menina que Gold matou...e sei também que eu sentia ciúmes de você mesmo sem saber. - Belle foi despejando uma a uma das revelações, me deixando boquiaberta. Apesar de considerar a hipótese dela se lembrar de Lauren, do que viu, na hora eu senti como se tivesse travado, então ela continuou. - Sei que eu amo você...amo mesmo, não da boca para a fora...e...- Ela respirou fundo, pegando ar, pois havia falado muito rápido e pude imaginar pela forma pesada com que fez isso a conversa que tiveram. - E Rumple sabe disso. Ele sabe, Ruby...e...- Sem deixar ela continuar, porque mais um pouco ela teria um surto ali, a beijei, calando-a no mesmo instante.

O beijo foi doce e ao mesmo tempo cheio de saudades, ainda que tivéssemos tido nosso encontro na cachoeira mais cedo. Não foi demorado, e logo já estávamos nos encarando de uma forma boba, eu me arriscaria a dizer até apaixonada. Sorri de canto, sem me afastar dela. Podia perceber alguns olhares ao nosso redor, e então dei um passo para trás. Quando encarei na direção onde David, Emma e Vovó estavam, notei que minha avó não estava mais ali, e que talvez ela tivesse falado sério da primeira vez quando mandou que eu deixasse a pensão.

Eu acho que é hora de ir buscar minhas coisas na pensão da Vovó...quer dizer...tudo...- Sussurrei para Belle dessa forma, porque já havia uma parte das coisas em minha mochila.

Nós vamos! - Ela mostrou que estaria ao meu lado, e embora os curiosos se aglomerassem, por não ser nem um pouco comum verem duas meninas juntas...assim, à luz do dia.

Acenei para Emma e David como em forma de agradecimento, e seguimos caminho na direção da casa da Vovó. Não houve muita conversa, na verdade eu não consegui passar de duas palavras.

Quando abria a porta da pensão para que Belle entrasse primeiro, o cheirinho familiar de pães e tortas caseiras já tomou minhas narinas, mesmo assim, concentrei no que deveria ser feito.

- Vovó...- Chamei assim que encostei a porta as nossas costas, e logo pude escutar os passos arrastados de seu chinelinho pelo tablado da mansão. Quando Vovó surgiu a nossa frente, tinha uma expressão séria que acreditei que ela fosse dar mais berros e fazer um verdadeiro escândalo pelo que acontecera na rua. Isso não aconteceu.

- Eu troquei os lençóis do seu quarto, arrumei o armário também...- Isso me desarmou completamente, de todas as coisas que ela pudesse dizer, com certeza essa não era a que eu esperava.

Fiquei sem fala, e os olhos dela foram para Belle. Mordi meu lábio inferior, com medo do que Vovó pudesse dizer.

- O seu quarto também está arrumado. - Dessa vez meu queixo quase caiu.

Belle também pareceu surpresa, mas ela ao menos conseguiu dizer algo.

- Senhora, eu posso procurar outro...

- Você é hóspede, menina. - Foi tudo o que a velhinha disse, e quando ameaçou a virar para voltar à cozinha, nos olhou mais uma vez. - Subam, e deixem as coisas lá em cima,...o almoço fica pronto em quinze minutos.

Eu conhecia minha avó, sabia que ela ainda não aceitava com naturalidade eu e Belle mas também sabia que o medo de me perder havia sido grande.


	20. 1802 Contos de RedBeauty

_N/A: Música que inspirou o capítulo: Everything - Michael Buble_

**1802 Contos de RedBeauty**

"You're a falling star, you're the get away car

You're the line in the sand when I go too far

You're the swimming pool on an August day

And you're the perfect thing to say"

Por volta das duas da manhã, acordei com beijos que iam descendo pelo meu pescoço, enquanto sentia um corpo vir se juntar ao meu, deitar sobre o meu. Não precisava nem abrir os olhos para saber a quem pertencia. O perfume de rosas era único, singular, e a maneira como Belle ia se livrando de minha regata para descer mais os beijos também. Quando senti os beijos chegarem aos meus seios, estremeci e estufei o peito, permitindo que ela aproveitasse o máximo deles, enquanto arqueava levemente a lombar, na tentativa de um maior contato com nossos corpos e dei um gemido baixo, enfim abrindo os olhos. Tinha medo de abrir os olhos e todo o sonho acabar novamente. Quando encarei Belle, ela toda concentrada, distribuindo beijos por todo meu tórax, mordi meu lábio inferior, e talvez ela tenha percebido que eu a encarava, porque levantou os olhos azuis para mim toda cheia de malícia. Voltou aos meus seios e dessa vez os chupou, fazendo com que eu imediatamente segurasse firme no lençol.

And you play it coy, but it's kind cute

Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do

- Hmm...eu acho que já sonhei com isso...- Confessei, com a voz fraca pelas carícias de Bell. - Por favor, diz que isso não é um sonho...- Sussurrei, arqueando mais uma vez o corpo na direção do dela, permitindo que eles se roçassem.

Escutei a risadinha espevitada que Belle sempre tinha, e senti as unhas dela descerem pela lateral do meu corpo, me arrepiando ainda mais.

Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true

Cause you can see it when I look at you

- Hm, isso parece sonho para você?! - Os olhos azuis voltaram a me encarar, e fiz sinal de negativo com a cabeça, como uma boba, completamente entregue. -...e...quer dizer que a senhorita andou sonhando comigo? - Belle mordeu o lábio inferior, e eu revirei os olhos.

_Que mulher era aquela?!_ - Me peguei pensando, mas nem tive muito tempo, ela já foi descendo mais com os beijos.

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It's you, it's you, you make me sing

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything"

Quando Belle chegou com os beijos em meu abdome, as várias mordiscadas que ela intercalava entre eles, fazia com que automaticamente minhas pernas fossem roçando pelas dela.

- Belle...não...- Pedi, e a castanha só foi descendo mais com os beijos. - Belle! - Exclamei de forma curta dessa vez, mas a voz ainda sim saiu fraca, quase em um gemido, quando senti ela roçar o queixo por minha calcinha em uma quase massagem, fechei os olhos com força. _Pelo tesão que eu sentia, imaginava que molhado seria pouco para..._

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well

And you light me up, when you ring my bell

You're a mystery, you're from outerspace

You're every minute of my everyday

Mas uma vez, me pegando de surpresa, Belle interrompeu qualquer tentativa que eu tivesse de pensar, quando abaixou minha calcinha.

- Belle French, eu vou te...- Ameacei dizer, mas nem consegui ameaçar, muito menos dizer qualquer coisa, minha voz estava completamente ofegante. Encarando-a, ela estava prestes a avançar, mas levantou os olhos para me olhar. Meus olhos verdes se encontraram com os dela.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man

And I get to kiss you baby just because I can

Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through

And you know that's what our love can do

- Você não vai nada ainda...- Senti uma mordiscada em minha coxa próxima a virilha e fui obrigada a respirar fundo para tentar recuperar o controle que eu mal tinha. Não deu certo, só resultou em mais um gemido. E no instante em que Belle avançou para meu sexo, ai sim que eu perdi o controle. Sua respiração quente contra minha intimidade já era suficiente para me enlouquecer, mas quando senti a forma como ela me provocava com a língua, rodopiando por meu clitóris, segurei levemente no cabelo de Belle, incentivando-a continuar.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It's you, it's you, you make me sing

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything

- Belle você tá me...isso...é...- Não consegui terminar, porque como se parecesse de propósito, ela me provocou ainda mais, e nesse instante senti Belle me chupar, e levantei levemente meu quadril na direção dela. A castanha desceu mais um pouco, me penetrando com a língua ao mesmo tempo que massageava com uma das mãos meu clitóris. Não precisou de muito mais. Ela me enlouquecia, me enlouqueceu até todo meu corpo ser contagiado por espasmos em uma tortura prazerosa só se relaxarem. E quando o orgasmo me atingiu, dessa vez foi eu que precisei do beijo dela para abafar meu gemido. Senti meu gosto em sua boca, e a beijei com ainda mais desejo.

And in this crazy life and through these crazy times

It's you, it's you, you make me sing

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything

You're every song, and I sing along

Cause you're my everything

Eu estava prestes a trocar de lugar com Belle, fazê-la receber tanto prazer quando eu havia recebido, mas fui interrompida, com suas mãos me segurando, impedindo que eu virasse.

- Nãnão...você não ganhou todos os presentes de aniversário ainda! - Surpresa, porque nem tinha tido tempo de assimilar que era meu aniversário.

- Belle...Belll...- Meio sem acreditar, ri meio sem graça, depois de roubar dois selinhos dela. - Você não precisa...só ficar...- Mas a teimosinha foi saindo de cima de mim, e sem preocupar em se cobrir, andou até a cômoda. Meus olhos inevitavelmente acompanharam cada curva bem desenhada, e como sua silhueta era extremamente sexy. Sentei na cama, afim de tentar ver o que ela aprontava, e quando se virou para mim, tinha um embrulho em uma das mãos, e um livrinho na outra.

Revirei os olhos.

- Você não vai me fazer ler agora né? - Brinquei com ela.

- Shiu, já disse que hoje você fica quieta! - Fui repreendida, e forma como Belle ficava emburrada, me fez rir. Ela se acomodou na beira da cama ao meu lado e esticou primeiro o embrulho.

Abri a boca para falar, e Belle indicou para que eu abrisse logo.

Rasguei o papel e na mesma hora meus olhos se depararam com a capa vermelha. Sorri, um misto de surpresa e segurança, porque eu só me sentia segura com ela.

- Como você conseguiu...? - Perguntei, completamente boba, eu havia tentado e pelo que Gold dissera eu nunca a teria de volta

- Eu tenho meus truques, sabia? - Toda charmosa, Belle me lançou uma piscadela sexy que quase me fez esquecer da outra parte do presente. Mas é claro que ela me lembrou.

Esticou um livro de capa verde escura onde em dourado estava escrito:

" _1802 Contos de RedBeauty"_

Surpresa, fui virando as páginas com pressa, em busca de qualquer conto. Mas perplexa, ao encarar todas as folhas em branco, voltei a encará-la.

- Ele está vazio, Bell! - Argumentei.

- Eu sei. - A castanha me deu aquele sorriso de canto. - Você vai me ajudar a escrevê-lo...vamos escrever a nossa história...- Ela fez uma pausa, mordiscando o lábio inferior, e depois completou. -...juntas!

Sem saber direito o que dizer, segurei sua mão, a beijando, beijei o ossinho de cada falange da mão dela, e ao chegar no dedinho, a encarei.

- Belle French, você gostaria de sair comigo?

_"Ela vê meu silêncio como uma afronta ou um descaso, quando para mim é o sinal mais afiado de cumplicidade e compreensão e intimidade."_


End file.
